Birds' Whisper
by ItIsAsWeFearedMinerva
Summary: Les directeurs de Poudlard ont toujours eu des secrets, Minerva McGonagall ne déroge pas à la règle. Drago est à Azkaban et les oiseaux murmurent de drôles de choses à Luna. Ça parle de famille, de regrets, de colère et de doutes. Ça parle d'humanité, rien n'est blanc, rien n'est noir. "Seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison."
1. Prologue

_To your grave I spoke_

Une guerre laisse des séquelles. Toujours.  
Vainqueurs ou vaincus, que retient-on d'une bataille ?  
Au-delà du soulagement ou de l'anéantissement, il y a toujours un moment de flottement où les deux camps se retrouvent à égalité.  
Un relent acide et corrosif qui nous oblige à nous retourner et à contempler les ruines des actes commis et subis.  
Que retient-on inéluctablement au travers de tant de violence ?  
Le plus souvent, on pleure sur soi. Sur l'insouciance qui ne sera plus désormais qu'un vague souvenir. Sur l'incapacité à oublier l'horreur du combat et la dureté de ses conséquences. Sur l'impuissance.  
Parce qu'il faudra bien admettre, qu'on le veuille ou non, que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Parce qu'il faudra bien se relever et ignorer l'étau dans la gorge, l'étau dans la cage thoracique et les larmes brûlantes.  
Quelle que soit l'issue d'une guerre, aucun survivant n'a la possibilité de rester au sol à hurler de douleur ou de demeurer vide et passif.  
Non. Après une bataille il faut se remettre en marche, compter ses hématomes et compter ses morts.  
Car au nom de ceux qui ne se relèveront jamais nous n'avons pas le droit de faillir.


	2. Chapitre Un

**I used the deadwood to make the fire rise**  
 _J'ai utilisé le bois mort pour alimenter le feu_

 **The blood of innocence burning in the skies**  
 _Le sang de l'innocence brulant dans le ciel_  
 **I filled my cup with the rising of the sea**  
 _J'ai rempli ma coupe avec de l'eau de mer_  
 **I poured it out in an ocean of debris**  
 _Et je l'ai reversé dans un océan de débris_

 **Chapitre Un** : _Je me rappelle des cieux noirs, la foudre tout autour de moi_

Minerva McGonagall retira ses lunettes d'un geste las et passa brièvement ses mains sur son visage. Elle contempla un instant encore les piles de lettres soigneusement ordonnées dans un coin du bureau, destinées aux élèves de Poudlard de la première à la sixième année, tous redoublants en raison des événements passés et poussa un soupir. _Destinées aux survivants, plutôt,_ songea la directrice, tandis que le visage de Colin Crivey s'insinuait dans son esprit. Repoussant l'image du jeune garçon dans un coin de sa tête, Minerva considéra la liste des septièmes années redoublants, posée juste en face d'elle, d'un oeil sombre.

\- Je vous suggère les carambars au caramel.

Le professeur McGonagall tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche et fixa intensément le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore qui venait de s'adresser à elle.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air guindé.

\- Les carambars au caramel, répéta poliment l'ancien directeur. Ce sont des friandises crées par les moldus. Ils m'étaient très utiles lorsque j'avais un choix important à effectuer. J'ajoute que les plaisanteries inscrites sur les emballages sont très recherchées et tout simplement hilarantes.  
\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Albus, cessez de vouloir constamment m'initier à toutes les sucreries moldues possibles et inimaginables !

Minerva prit son front entre ses mains et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir d'où perçait une once de désespoir.

\- Il est vrai que vous n'avez jamais été très réceptive à ce sujet. Il y a dix-huit ans déjà, alors que je vous proposais un esquimau au citron...  
\- Que feriez-vous Dumbledore ? l'interrompit-elle soudainement. Que feriez-vous à propos des Serpentards ?  
\- Ma chère Minerva, je crois que vous ne posez pas la bonne question, nous étions suffisamment proches pour que vous ayez une idée de la décision qui aurait été mienne. Je pense plutôt que vous souhaitiez savoir laquelle est la bonne.  
\- Je n'y arriverai pas Albus, reprit-elle, tandis qu'elle agrippait nerveusement son cou du bout des doigts. Je ne suis pas comme vous, prête à toujours laisser une seconde chance, quitte à tolérer de graves erreurs, je ne peux pas.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva de son fauteuil, ouvrit en grand la fenêtre située derrière son bureau et saisit d'une main la balustrade. L'air était sec, étouffant et le parc de Poudlard étrangement silencieux, comme si la nature attendait l'arrivée des élèves pour se remettre en vie.

\- Il n'y a pas de bon choix, Minerva. Il y a simplement vos choix. Croyez-vous que mes prédécesseurs auraient pris toutes les décisions que j'ai moi-même prises ? Chaque directeur de cette école était pourvu d'une personnalité forte, rare et unique. Il s'agit de ce que vous pensez être le mieux pour Poudlard. Mais si vous êtes en proie à un doute si puissant, c'est peut-être parce que ce choix n'est pas le plus en accord avec ce qui vous semble juste.

Le professeur McGonagall retourna s'asseoir face à son bureau avec une certaine réticence. Elle s'empara de sa baguette magique d'une main et de la liste d'une autre. Les lettres adressées aux élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient toutes préparées et étalées sur le devant du bureau, seuls les noms des septièmes années de Serpentard demeuraient sur le parchemin. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, elle effaça le nom de Pansy Parkinson de la liste. Cette élève qui avait suggéré de livrer Potter aux mangemorts n'était pas digne d'étudier à Poudlard. La directrice condamnait depuis toujours les actes de lâcheté, le manque d'honneur et de loyauté. Minerva laissa inscrits les noms des Serpentards qui avaient su garder une certaine discrétion durant la guerre, ceux qui avaient manifesté le moins d'animosité et marqua un arrêt face aux noms restants. Elle déglutit puis releva fièrement le menton avant de faire disparaître Montague et Goyle. Sa baguette hésita en face du nom de Zabini. Après un court instant de réflexion, une lettre au nom de l'élève apparu au-dessus des autres, et le professeur McGonagall déposa le parchemin à plat sur son bureau, méditant sur le sort du seul élève de la liste pour lequel elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision, Drago Malefoy. La directrice tourna à nouveau la tête vers le portrait de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se contenta de la regarder calmement, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Sans un mot, Minerva s'adossa au fauteuil et tendit le bras vers un paquet de tritons au gingembre. Elle en sortit un biscuit qu'elle tourna et retourna entre ses doigts, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le rire, pourtant discret, d'Albus la sortit de ses pensées, et, lançant un de ses célèbres regards fiers à l'ancien directeur, elle mordit dans le gâteau d'un air rempli de détermination.

* * *

Molly Weasley agita sa baguette magique en direction de la table de la cuisine et les trois oeufs au plat, recouverts de bacon, qui venaient de cuire se glissèrent docilement dans l'assiette qui leur était destinée. Molly repoussa d'une main les rideaux de la fenêtre et regarda d'un air soucieux le plus jeune de ses fils s'agiter dans le ciel.

Ron s'acharnait depuis des heures à lancer de toutes ses forces un souaffle à travers l'unique anneau du terrain de Quidditch des Weasley. Chaque fois qu'il marquait, la balle traversait le cercle et venait heurter violemment le chêne qui se trouvait derrière.

\- Ron, descends s'il te plaît !

Le souaffle traversa une dernière fois l'anneau et percuta l'arbre, provoquant une pluie de feuilles de chêne sur le sol. Ron atterrit, descendit de son balai et rejoignit sa mère.

\- Mange un morceau mon chéri, lança Mme Weasley dès que son fils eut franchi le seuil de la cuisine.  
\- Merci, j'ai pas faim.  
\- Mais tu n'as rien avalé ce matin !

Ron la fixa, l'air impassible. Il s'assit face à l'assiette et engloutit son contenu en quelques minutes. D'un coup de baguette il la nettoya puis la fit léviter jusqu'à un placard. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais il se ravisa et se rapprocha de sa mère. Il la saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Ca va.

Comme paralysée, Molly regarda son fils grimper les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et elle s'empressa de sortir dans le jardin pour chasser les gnomes qui revenaient, chaque année. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas pleurer. La récente attitude protectrice de Ron lui était douloureuse. Ce changement de comportement résultait de la mort de Fred et il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. C'était contre-nature et insoutenable, les enfants ne mourraient pas avant les parents, non. C'était d'une absurdité abyssale. _Fais quelque chose Molly,_ s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. _Marche, cours, agite ta baguette, mais ne pense pas. Si tu penses, tu tombes et si tu tombes, tu ne te relèves pas._

* * *

\- Alors, ça raconte quoi ? demanda Ron à Hermione, après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre et laissé tomber son balai dans un coin de la pièce.  
\- Pas grand chose pour l'instant, répondit-elle en tournant une page de _La Gazette du Sorcier._ Comment ça va ?  
\- Bien, merci.  
\- Pas toi, l'arbre, rétorqua-t-elle. On l'a entendu trembler d'ici.  
\- Ah. Il s'en remettra. Arrête ça Coq, ordonna Ron au hibou qui lui mordillait affectueusement le bras.  
\- George est passé tout à l'heure, lança Harry après un bref silence. Il voulait te donner quelque chose en mains propres et comme tu étais occupé, il a dit que tu n'aurais qu'à passer au magasin dans la journée.  
\- Parfait. Tu v...  
\- Malefoy est à Azkaban ! le coupa Hermione, l'air interdite.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il a infligé cinq sortilèges Doloris à un membre du Magenmagot... Il en a pour deux mois, et encore, il n'a pas été condamné à la peine complète en souvenir des généreux dons que son père avait fait au Ministère...  
\- Quel crétin, marmonna Ron.  
\- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? s'enquit Harry.  
\- C'était l'un des membres de la Cour qui a condamné son père, apparemment ils se sont croisés par hasard, et il aurait provoqué Malefoy à ce sujet...  
\- Il a toujours été d'une loyauté à toute épreuve envers sa famille, conclut Harry avec une moue.  
\- Ouais, mais ça l'a jamais empêché de rabaisser les notres, répliqua Ron d'un ton hargneux.  
\- Il est rancunier. Et orgueilleux, ajouta simplement Hermione. Il n'a jamais pardonné à Harry de ne pas avoir voulu lui serrer la main. Mais c'est une bonne chose puisqu'il a une dette envers nous.  
\- Il n'a aucune dette, la contredit Harry.

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé dans la forêt, Voldemort a envoyé quelqu'un s'assurer que je ne respirais plus. C'était la mère de Malefoy. Elle lui a mentit.

Ils restèrent silencieux, méditant sur cette révélation. Hermione reporta son regard sur le journal, où une photo de Drago Malefoy la regardait d'un air sombre et menaçant.

* * *

 **Paroles de chanson** : _Burning In The Skies,_ Linkin Park

 **Titre :** _New Divide,_ Linkin Park


	3. Chapitre Deux

**And nobody knows him, and nobody cares**  
 _Et personne ne le connais, et personne n'y accorde de l'importance_

 **'Cause there's no hidin' place**

 _Car il n'y a pas d'endroits où se cacher_  
 **There's no hidin' place**  
 _Il n'y a pas d'endroits où se cacher_  
 **For you**  
 _Pour toi_

 **Chapitre Deux** : _Étendu par terre, je suis défait._

\- Je déteste vraiment transplaner, lança Harry à l'attention d'Hermione, à mesure que la sensation d'écrasement s'estompait.

Pour toute réponse son amie lui offrit une mine désolée avant de se concentrer sur la maison en face de laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Une brise légère se leva, faisant s'incliner les branches des arbres alentours.

\- Ils ne sont pas là, annonça platement Harry en constatant l'absence de lumière dans la maison du 4 Privet Drive, ainsi que celle de la voiture des Dursley dans la cour. _  
_\- Tu préfères revenir un autre jour ?

Il contracta nerveusement ses poings.

\- Non. Non, c'est mieux comme ça.  
\- Tu... Tu as gardé la clé ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la demeure.

Harry ne put contenir un sourire ponctué d'amertume.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la clé.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Harry murmura Alohomora en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure et la porte s'entrouvrit docilement. Sa main tâtonna le mur jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent l'interrupteur et que la pièce s'éclaire enfin.

\- Regarde, lança-t-il en se dirigeant sur sa gauche.

Harry effleura la poignée d'une minuscule porte blanche sous l'escalier. Il s'effaça pour qu'Hermione puisse regarder à l'intérieur. Elle y jeta un long et respectueux coup d'œil, perdue dans ses pensées, puis elle se retourna vers son ami avec un air entendu.

\- Ton placard.

Harry acquiesça et son sourire sembla plus sincère, alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard complice. Hermione s'éclipsa, laissant son ami se rappeler des années qu'il avait passé à grandir à l'intérieur du réduit. Comme si elle s'était trouvée dans un sanctuaire, elle marchait lentement et avec précaution, bien que la maison soit déserte. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur dans l'entrée.

\- Lumos.

Sa baguette se promena face aux murs de la maison. Des photos de Dudley, quelques-unes de ses parents, mais aucune trace des dix-sept années qu'Harry avait passé en ces lieux. Avec tristesse, Hermione s'éloigna des décorations qui témoignaient de l'indifférence que son ami avait subie de la part des Dursley. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais à cet instant, elle en prenait pleinement conscience.

\- Ne rallume pas la lumière ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Harry, prêt à appuyer à nouveau sur l'interrupteur. Les voisins pourraient penser que nous sommes des voleurs, poursuivit Hermione en répondant à la question muette du jeune homme.

A son tour, il fit jaillir un halo de lumière à l'extrémité de sa baguette et entreprit de monter à l'étage, Hermione sur ses talons. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry et celui-ci fit un tour complet sur lui-même afin d'observer la pièce, surpris de constater que rien n'avait changé.

\- Ta chambre suffit à ranger tous tes jeux finalement, Big D, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur qu'il balaya d'un signe de tête et il se dirigea vers le bureau où devaient se trouver les dernières lettres de Sirius qu'il était venu récupérer. Pendant qu'il fouillait fébrilement dans les tiroirs, son amie se déplaça vers une étagère sur la gauche. Quelques livres pour enfants y étaient posés, et, outre la poussière, des plumes d'Hedwige parsemaient les rayons. Hermione se remémorait les magnifiques yeux d'ambre de la chouette en promenant sa main sur l'un des étages lorsque sa main buta contre un objet. C'était un Rubik's cube. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts, contemplant les petits carrés de couleur mélangés sur chacune des faces.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais résolu ?

Harry se retourna et posa ses yeux sur l'objet. Il sourit.

\- Non. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a aidé à ne pas devenir fou.

Hermione tiqua. Les mots de son ami lui rappelaient une chose dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

\- Est-ce-que ça te dérange si je le garde ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ? l'interrogea-t-il, surpris. _  
_\- J'adorais ça quand j'étais petite. Mes parents m'en avaient offert un et je l'ai perdu, mentit Hermione avec assurance. _  
_\- Prends-le, vas-y, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

La jeune Gryffondor le remercia et lui sourit chaleureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne à nouveau vers le bureau. Elle baissa les yeux vers le cube. Elle détestait mentir, et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'elle venait de faire, à son meilleur ami qui plus est. Mais le pire, songea Hermione en alignant trois carrés de la même couleur, c'était qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi.

* * *

Les ailes déployées, le hibou amorça son atterrissage en direction du grand et sombre manoir. Un elfe de maison à l'air craintif l'intercepta.

\- Ne pas pouvoir donner à boire et à manger, murmura-t-il. Lac par là-bas, continua la créature en tendant son bras par la fenêtre, après avoir détaché une lettre de la patte de l'oiseau.

Le hibou cligna froidement des yeux et reprit son envol. Un inaudible soupir s'échappa de la poitrine de l'elfe tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une immense porte en bois.

\- Entre.

La petite créature poussa le battant avec beaucoup de difficultés, puis il s'avança tête baissée vers la femme qui lui tournait le dos. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait droite face à la baie vitrée du salon et contemplait la plaque de marbre noir qu'elle avait récemment érigée dans le jardin. Sa longue immobilité avait engourdi tous ses membres et elle dut serrer les dents pour pouvoir afficher un air impassible lorsqu'elle se retourna et tendit la main en direction de l'elfe. Celui-ci s'empressa de déposer la lettre dans la main blanche et glacée de Narcissa.

\- Disparais.

Après s'être incliné, il s'évapora en un claquement de doigts.  
En apercevant le blason qui apparaissait sur la lettre, Mme Malefoy sentit une nouvelle vague glacée submerger chaque parcelle de son être. Elle déchira l'enveloppe d'un mouvement rapide.

 _ _Mr Drago Malefoy,  
Je me vois dans le regret de vous annoncer qu'en raison des événements récents, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard ne vous accueillera désormais plus dans son enceinte.  
Cordialement,  
Professeur M. McGonagall, ____D__ _ _irectrice__

Narcissa lâcha le parchemin comme s'il l'avait brûlée et le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette avant qu'il n'ait même touché le sol. Elle resta à nouveau complètement immobile l'espace de quelques minutes, pivota sur elle-même et quitta le manoir dans un _Crac_ sonore. Dans le jardin, l'elfe avait entreprit de faire briller la plaque de marbre noir.

\- La maîtresse va aider le maître Drago, affirma-t-il, pour ne pas penser aux tremblements qui le secouaient à chaque contact de sa peau avec la tombe. La maîtresse fera tout pour sauver sa famille même si elle n'a pas pu protéger la Dame Bellatrix.

Les lettres gravées sur la plaque étincelèrent et les tremblements de l'elfe redoublèrent d'intensité. Tout comme la femme qui reposait en-dessous, la tombe était d'une froideur réellement effrayante.

* * *

\- Personne qu'on connaît n'a été envoyé à Azkaban cette fois ? demanda Harry à Hermione qui venait de refermer le journal qu'un hibou lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. _  
_\- Non, répondit-elle en terminant son jus de citrouille. Tu penses à Malefoy ?  
\- Il sera encore là-bas quand l'année scolaire débutera.

Il désigna les lettres de pré-rentrée posées sur la table.

\- Un mois de cours sans lui, ça sera comme la suite des vacances, mais quand il reviendra il sera sûrement pire qu'avant, rétorqua Hermione. _  
_\- S'il revient.  
\- Oh, il n'en aura peut-être pas très envie, mais il n'aura pas le choix s'il veut exercer une profession à la hauteur de ses ambitions démesurées.  
\- Tu as l'air d'oublier où il se trouve. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que Sirius nous avait dit sur son séjour à Azkaban ? S'il n'avait pas eu d'envie de vengeance aussi puissante sur laquelle concentrer toutes ses pensées, il aurait sombré dans la folie la plus totale. Je ne souhaite même pas à Malefoy de se retrouver dans l'état des parents de Neville.

Hermione le dévisagea, interdite. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Mme Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Ron n'est pas rentré cette nuit, annonça-t-elle d'un air angoissé en se tordant les mains. Il est allé à la boutique dans l'après-midi parce que George lui avait dit de passer et il n'est pas revenu...  
\- Je vais aller voir si je le trouve quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse, je prendrais les fournitures au passage,lança Harry d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Vous n'aurez qu'à rester là si jamais il revient.

Il saisit d'une main son sac auquel Hermione avait jeté le même sortilège d'Extension indétectable qu'au sien, remplit le creux de sa main avec de la poudre de cheminette et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

\- Est-ce-que... Est-ce-qu'il te parle parfois de ce qu'il ressent, ou... ?  
\- Jamais, la coupa-t-elle instantanément.

Le regard de Molly s'assombrit.

\- Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être l'aider, être là pour lui, mais les épreuves nous ont davantage séparés que rapprochés, lui confia Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Mme Weasley se détourna pour cacher les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te ferait plaisir comme repas ce midi ? lança-t-elle en feignant un air enthousiaste. _  
_\- Je ne mangerais pas ici avant ce soir, répondit Hermione en se levant. J'ai une course à faire.

Avant de transplaner, elle s'empara de son sac, elle aussi et étreignit Molly.

\- Il reviendra, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle attendit qu'Hermione ait disparu pour se laisser tomber sur le banc de la cuisine. Envahie par des souvenirs qui la brûlaient intérieurement, son masque de bonne humeur s'évanouit. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, elle lâcha prise.

* * *

\- _Spero Patronum !_

Une loutre argentée s'échappa de la baguette et entreprit de tourner en rond autour d'Hermione, formant un écran protecteur entre elle et les Détraqueurs. Alors qu'elle marchait le long d'un couloir d'Azkaban accompagnée du seul gardien sorcier de la prison, la jeune Gryffondor regarda les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers de l'île en contrebas et regretta de ne pas s'être vêtue plus chaudement.

\- C'est ici, annonça l'homme en s'arrêtant devant une cellule. Vous avez pas de limite de temps imposée, mais je s'rais vous, j'm'attarderais pas trop ici Miss.

Hermione répondit par un sourire poli et rentra dans la pièce sans un mot. Malefoy était assis dans le coin le plus reculé du cachot et contemplait d'un oeil vide le mur de pierres qui se tenait sur sa droite. Une expression de surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsque le Patronus s'aventura vers lui. Il parut légèrement soulagé de ne plus être assailli par ses pires souvenirs, puis il aperçut Hermione et ses traits se durcirent à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour t'humilier,déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale et sans émotions, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je jubile de penser qu'aucun de tes petits camarades de Serpentard n'a eu le cran de venir te voir alors que je suis là devant toi.

Malefoy ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer d'un regard intensément mauvais.

\- Je ne veux rien devoir ni à toi, ni à qui que ce soit de ta famille. Tu demanderas à ta mère en sortant d'ici si tu ne comprends pas.

Lentement, Hermione sortit de son sac le Rubik's cube qu'elle avait trouvé chez Harry.

\- Mettons nous bien d'accord. Ca m'est complètement égal que tu vives ou meurs. Je te donne la possibilité de ne pas devenir complètement fou pendant que tu seras ici. Possibilité que ta chère tante n'a pas offert à tout le monde, Malefoy.

Elle fit tourner le cube entre ses doigts et le posa à une distance raisonnable de Drago.

\- Ca va certainement offenser ta petite fierté puisqu'il s'agit d'un casse-tête moldu. C'est un jeu de logique qui consiste à faire bouger les carrés pour que chaque face du cube soit de la même couleur. Ca peut durer très longtemps, mais si tu emploies toute ton énergie à tenter de le résoudre, les Détraqueurs auront moins d'emprise sur toi. Tu as le choix, ajouta-t-elle, plus bas.

Hermione s'apprêtait à quitter la cellule lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le Serpentard.

\- La Cour du Magenmagot a jugé les provocations de l'homme que tu as torturé indigne de son statut. Il a été démis de ses fonctions.

En traversant le couloir en sens inverse, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne se sentait pas mieux d'avoir annihilé une possible dette envers les Malefoy. Voir Drago à Azkaban semblait presque iréel, tellement loin des années qu'ils avaient passés à Poudlard qu'un tel changement lui donnait le vertige. Comme pour approuver ses pensées, la lueur de son Patronus faiblit et Hermione s'empressa de transplaner, avant qu'un atroce souvenir ne lui saute au visage.

* * *

 **Paroles de chanson** : _Man On The Corner,_ Genesis

 **Titre** : The Sweater Song, Weezer


	4. Chapitre Trois

**All around me are familiar faces**  
 _Des visages tout autour de moi me sont familiers_  
 **Worn out places, worn out faces**  
 _Des endroits usés, des visages épuisés_  
 **Bright and early for their daily races**  
 _Lumineux et matinal pour leurs courses quotidiennes_  
 **Going nowhere, going nowhere**  
 _Sans aller nulle part, sans aller nulle part_  
 **Their tears are filling up their glasses**  
 _Leurs larmes remplissent leurs lunettes_  
 **No expression, no expression**  
 _Aucune expression, aucune expression_  
 **Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow**  
 _Je cache ma tête pour étouffer mon chagrin_  
 **No tomorrow, no tomorrow**  
 _Aucun lendemain, aucun lendemain_

 **Chapitre Trois** : _Elle trouve de la couleur dans les endroits les plus sombres_

Les flammes vertes perdirent de leur éclat et Harry toussa bruyamment, expulsant des cendres un peu partout hors de la cheminée. Il sortit de l'âtre en époussetant ses vêtements et scruta la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'arriver. La boutique _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ ne fermait jamais et était, par conséquent, toujours fréquentée par une foule de monde non négligeable. Harry se souvint des difficultés qu'il avait eu à avancer à l'intérieur du magasin les dernières fois qu'il était venu à cause de la surpopulation et éprouva un sentiment curieusement désagréable en voyant les mêmes lieux complètement vides. Aucun objet magique ne bougeait à l'étage et la pièce n'avait jamais été aussi peu lumineuse.

\- Tu peux monter Harry, je suis là.

Le jeune homme gravit les escaliers qui faisaient face à la cheminée avec prudence, sans savoir ce qu'il redoutait exactement.  
George Weasley était penché sur un parchemin qu'il parcourait de sa baguette, l'air concentré. Sa jambe gauche s'agitait nerveusement.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? lui demanda Harry en se tenant à distance.

George ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il continua de tracer des lignes invisibles et tordues sur le parchemin pendant un instant, puis se rejeta sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant et se retourna. Son visage portait les traits d'une fatigue inhabituelle mais son sourire était toujours le même.

\- Grâce à ça.

Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin anormalement petit et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci s'en empara et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Tous les étages du magasin étaient représentés sous forme de carte et leurs deux noms étaient inscrits à l'endroit où ils se tenaient.

\- Attends, tu... Tu as créé une espèce de carte des Maraudeurs pour la boutique ?  
\- Tu comprends vite Potter, répliqua George en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
\- Et ça... reprit Harry en désignant le parchemin sur la table.  
\- J'essaye de cartographier le Chemin de Traverse. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est compliqué avec tous les sortilèges de protection autour de Gringotts par exemple. Il n'y aura qu'un seul exemplaire, ne prends pas cet air affolé, poursuivit-il en s'apercevant de l'expression inquiète de Harry. J'ai fini la carte de Pré-au-Lard la semaine dernière. On l'avait commencé ensemble, ajouta-t-il plus bas. C'était notre défi du moment. Mais bon, seul ça me prend plus de temps comme tu t'en doutes. C'est pour ça que la boutique est fermée aujourd'hui.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna précipitamment vers le bureau comme pour vérifier un détail de la plus haute importance sur le parchemin.

\- Tu... Mais si tu ne les vends pas, à quoi elles vont te servir ? bafouilla Harry.  
\- Cadeau pour la famille et les amis ! Il n'y a pas de raisons à ce que tu sois le seul privilégié à détenir une carte magique Potter, répondit George en lui faisant à nouveau face, un large sourire sur le visage. Et puis je voudrais qu'ils aient tous quelque chose en souvenir de Fred, _bref_ , se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en insistant sur le dernier mot, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ?  
\- Oh, euh... Ron n'est pas rentré au Terrier hier soir et il devait passer ici.  
\- Il est venu en coup de vent, oui, mais il ne m'a rien dit de particulier. Peut-être qu'il est simplement allé...  
\- George ? lança une voix depuis l'étage inférieur.  
\- Montez les filles, répondit-il après un bref coup d'oeil sur sa carte.  
Harry n'avait pas besoin du parchemin pour savoir à qui appartenait la voix. En quelques secondes, ils furent rejoints par Ginny, accompagnée de Luna.  
\- Bonjour Harry, déclara cette dernière avec un sourire paisible.  
\- Salut.  
\- Tu tombes bien, je voulais te donner quelque chose. Suis moi, lança George à Luna après un silence de plomb.

Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une autre volée d'escaliers et, rapidement, Ginny et Harry se firent face.  
Ils restèrent un certain temps immobiles, à fixer l'autre sans savoir réellement quoi penser et sans dire un mot. Non pas parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, mais parce qu'à ce moment précis, le silence avait sa place. C'était un de ceux que l'on ressent physiquement dans la poitrine, qui se resserre comme un étau autour de la cage thoracique et qui donne l'impression de tomber quelque part, très loin, au fond de soi-même. Un silence qui agissait comme un regard en arrière sur les événements passés. Un silence où les fantômes et les regrets s'entassaient jusqu'à leur obscurcir la vue.

Ce fut Ginny qui bougea la première. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de Harry, leva la main vers son torse et la déposa à l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre, puis elle ferma les yeux. Pourtant, après la bataille de Poudlard, il était venu vivre au Terrier, ils s'étaient croisés souvent, ils avaient parlé et, même si ça n'avait été qu'au sujet de banalités, elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions de s'assurer qu'Harry était bien vivant et qu'ils étaient débarrassés de toute contrainte les empêchant d'être ensemble. Mais rien qu'en contemplant son front plissé, comme si elle priait derrière ses paupières closes, il aurait pu dire mot pour mot ce à quoi Ginny pensait. _Faites qu'il soit encore là quand j'ouvrirais les yeux. S'il vous plaît, faites que tout ça soit bien réel._

* * *

Luna avait pour habitude de toujours dévorer des yeux les alentours lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle notait toujours une quantité considérables de détails qui fourmillaient ensuite dans son esprit toute la journée. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'Allée des Embrumes, son regard fut attiré par un enfant qui était plaqué de tout son corps face au mur d'entrée du sinistre endroit. Captivée par cet étrange spectacle, Luna continua d'avancer dans sa direction et s'aperçut que le garçon n'était pas totalement immobile, ses lèvres remuaient sans marquer le moindre arrêt. Lorsqu'elle fut juste à côté de lui, elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il murmurait des paroles totalement incompréhensibles au mur.

\- Est-ce-qu'il te répond ?

L'enfant arrêta immédiatement sa litanie et tourna lentement la tête vers Luna. Il semblait la voir de très loin, comme si ses yeux et son cerveau étaient situés à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Son regard n'avait rien de méchant, il était à la fois vide et empli d'un éclat qui mêlait la folie et le stade ultime de la peur, comme s'il avait vu des choses qu'un esprit humain ne serait pas en mesure de supporter.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à lui parler s'il ne répond pas. Et si tu n'en as pas envie, rien ne t'y oblige non plus,poursuivit-elle d'une voix très calme.

Le garçon fut secoué d'un spasme. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Luna et parla à voix basse.

\- J'ai besoin de murmurer. Il faut que je murmure, tu comprends, sinon personne ne le fera.

La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit sa baguette magique.

\- _Avis !_

Une poignée de minuscules oiseaux jaillirent et se mirent à voleter autour de l'enfant. La plupart des moineaux finirent par prendre leur envol dans le ciel, mais deux d'entre eux restèrent près de lui.

\- Les oiseaux murmurent eux aussi, tu verras.

Elle se redressa et franchit le seuil qui menait à l'Allée des Embrumes avec légèreté. Le petit garçon ne la vit même pas s'en aller. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne murmurait plus, il écoutait.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu attends Ronald ?

C'était impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Ron fit un pas en avant et tendit le bras vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Fred... ? Non ça peut pas être toi... George arrête, c'est pas drôle...

Le garçon eut un rictus mauvais qui ne ressemblait à aucun des frères Weasley. Il tapota la paume de sa main avec une batte de Quidditch.

\- Et en plus de ça, tu ne me reconnais même pas... Et bien tu m'as vite oublié, petit frère... Je peux savoir ce que tu attends pour me venger ? Je ne pense pas que George t'ait donné ça pour que tu puisses pleurnicher dessus, répliqua-t-il durement en désignant la batte du menton. Allez Ronald, c'est l'heure...

Fred se mit alors à tourner autour de Ron, en répétant inlassablement la dernière phrase.

\- RONALD WEASLEY !

Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se redressa, haletant. Il mit du temps à se souvenir qu'il avait atterri dans l'Allée des Embrumes en se laissant porter par ses jambes. Il se rappelait avoir été incapable de réfléchir, après que George lui ait offert la batte de Quidditch de Fred. Il fixa ensuite longuement la fille qui se tenait accroupie en face de lui et qui venait de le sortir de son cauchemar.

\- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici Luna ? répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

Cette dernière se contenta de le regarder avec intérêt.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se leva et lui tendit une main.

\- On ferait mieux de ne pas trop traîner ici, tu ne crois pas ?  
\- J'peux me lever tout seul, c'est bon, grommela Ron en s'appuyant sur le mur pour se redresser. Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Les Joncheruines t'ont envoyé un hibou pour te prévenir, j'imagine ?

Luna eut un sourire radieux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Chemin de Traverse, côte à côte.

\- Ce sont les oiseaux.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

\- Quoi les oiseaux, qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont ?  
\- Ils me l'ont murmuré.

* * *

 **Paroles de chanson** : _Mad World,_ Gary Jules

 **Titre** : _Walk Away,_ The Script


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**I searched my world but I can't find you**  
 _Je cherche mon monde mais je n'arrive pas à te trouver_  
 **You're standing there but I can't touch you**  
 _Tu es plantée là, mais je ne peux pas te toucher_  
 **Try to talk but the words are just not there**  
 _J'essaye de parler mais les mots ne sortent pas_  
 **I can feel a sense of danger**  
 _Je ressens le danger_  
 **You stare at me like I'm a stranger**  
 _Tu me fixes comme si tu ne me connaissais pas_  
 **Paralyzed and you don't seem to care**  
 _Paralysée et tu n'accordes pas d'importance_  
 **The demons in my dreams**  
 _Aux démons dans mes rêves_

 **Chapitre Quatre** : _Bonsoir Obscurité, ma vieille amie. Je suis revenue discuter avec toi._

Le corbeau étendit ses ailes dans toute son envergure et survola les chaumières qui s'éclairaient une à une. Le soleil se couchait sur Pré-au-Lard et les rues pavées se vidaient progressivement, seuls les quelques pubs du village demeuraient raisonnablement remplis. L'oiseau amorça lentement sa descente et se posa sans bruit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de l'une des tavernes. L'endroit paraissait aussi sombre que son plumage et un silence presque absolu s'était installé entre les deux seules personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. L'une d'elle, une femme, était assise et tapotait nerveusement la table du bout des doigts. Quant à l'autre, un homme, il se tenait debout près du bar et essuyait deux verres avec des gestes brusques. Dans un tintement, il les déposa devant la femme et les remplit d'un liquide brun-doré avant de s'asseoir.

\- De l'hydromel vieilli en fût, constata-t-elle à mi-voix.  
\- Je serais étonné de vous voir ici simplement pour discuter de boisson, Professeur McGonagall.  
\- Minerva, répliqua l'intéressée d'un ton cinglant, en s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

L'homme eût un geste vague de la main pour balayer le détail.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi solitaire que vous, Abelforth.  
\- Vous seriez allée aux Trois Balais s'il s'agissait simplement d'avoir de la compagnie, répliqua l'homme. A moins que... Ah oui. C'est à cause de ma ressemblance avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant quelques minutes, puis le professeur McGonagall cilla et but une gorgée d'hydromel.

\- Il s'occupait de tout bien mieux que moi. Je n'ai trouvé personne pour enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal,reprit-elle, sans prêter attention au grognement d'Abelforth qui avait ponctué sa phrase précédente.  
\- Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de me proposer un emploi ?  
\- Non ! Quoique... répondit la directrice en reprenant une gorgée d'hydromel. J'en suis plutôt à l'idée d'abandonner la matière.  
\- Ne soyez pas stupide Minerva. Vous savez parfaitement qu'il est nécessaire d'apprendre aux enfants à se protéger de la Magie Noire. Voldemort est fini mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous vivons dans un monde peuplé de sorciers uniquement bienveillants.

Abelforth vida la moitié de son verre et soupira bruyamment.

\- Il viendra de lui-même, lança-t-il très vite.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il viendra de lui-même.

Il tourna la tête en direction d'une autre table du pub.

\- C'est toujours comme ça avec ce poste. Si l'idée de nommer quelqu'un en particulier ne se présente pas à vous, ce quelqu'un le fera lui-même. Toujours. C'est _lui_ qui m'en avait parlé, ajouta Abelforth en voyant le regard étonné de celle qui lui faisait face.  
\- Un peu difficile à croire, déclara le professeur McGonagall, décontenancée.  
\- J'étais le dernier à accorder du crédit à ce qu'il disait, vous savez, mais il se trouve que mon cher frère avait souvent, et, de manière parfaitement agaçante, raison. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous aviez l'habitude de lui faire confiance aveuglément, non ?

Minerva ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de regarder la bouteille d'hydromel posée devant elle, sans la voir vraiment. Le silence s'éternisa et d'une seule traite, ils finirent le contenu de leurs verres simultanément.

\- Attendez, vous verrez bien, conclut Abelforth en les remplissant à nouveau.

Dans le coin de la fenêtre, alors que le ciel de Pré-au-Lard s'obscurcissait davantage, le corbeau attendait, lui aussi.

* * *

 _«_ _Vulnera Samento_ _, pour refermer les plaies sanglantes et profondes. »_

\- Déjà en train de réviser ?

Hermione leva la tête et referma son manuel de _Sortilèges et Enchantements Niveau 7_ , mettant fin à sa lecture silencieuse. Ron s'assit à l'autre bout du lit.

\- On est censés passer les A.S.P.I.C à la fin de l'année, au cas où tu aurais oublié, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle déposa le livre sur la table de chevet et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Ta mère s'est beaucoup inquiétée, tu ne devrais pas disparaître comme ça.  
\- C'est bon Hermione, je suis un grand garçon. Elle s'inquiète pour rien, rétorqua Ron d'un air renfrogné.  
\- C'est compréhensible, non ? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas besoin de perdre un deuxième fils...

La voix tremblante de la Gryffondor termina de l'insupporter et il se leva avec colère.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai besoin d'une deuxième mère.  
\- Ron ! appela Hermione d'une voix désespérée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre. Arrête de réagir comme ça, je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose, je suis avec toi, dis quelque chose...

Le garçon fixa le sol avec un regard dur.

\- Je voulais pas que la fin des vacances soit pénible, mais si tu y tiens tellement... lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide. J'ai pas envie de parler justement. J'ai pas envie parce que quoi que tu puisses me répondre, je veux pas l'entendre. Pas toi en particulier, tout le monde en général. Ca changera rien. J'ai pas envie d'être entouré, de m'amuser, de faire toutes les choses que je faisais avant comme si rien ne s'était passé parce qu'il ne s'est PAS rien passé. J'ai pas envie que tu sois avec moi, ni d'être avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Ca va, tu te sens mieux maintenant que j'ai dit quelque chose ?

Il sortit de la pièce précipitamment et bouscula Molly en haut des escaliers.

\- Pardon, grogna-t-il en se retournant à moitié.

Avec douceur, Mrs. Weasley rejoignit Hermione, s'accroupit en face d'elle et posa ses mains sur les genoux de celle-ci. Paralysée, elle regardait toujours l'embrasure de la porte où Ron s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle simplement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement et laissa échapper quelques sanglots. Elle inspira profondément, passa brièvement sa main sur son visage et tourna la tête vers Molly.

\- Ni de la votre, chuchota-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley eût un sourire contrit et se redressa.

\- Viens avec moi, l'enjoignit-elle avec une voix rassurante, Arthur a ramené du chocolat de chez Honeydukes l'autre jour, je pense qu'un ou deux fondants ne nous feront pas de mal à toutes les deux.

Hermione acquiesça poliment et se leva. Avant de passer la porte de la chambre, elle se ravisa et fit quelques pas en direction de la table de chevet. Elle saisit le Déluminateur, posé à côté de son manuel et l'actionna. Aussitôt, la lumière qui éclairait la chambre fusa vers l'objet. La Gryffondor le reposa à sa place en poussant un soupir à peine audible et rejoignit la mère de Ron, qui, depuis le seuil de la porte, la regardait avec un air affligé.

* * *

D'un mouvement las du poignet, Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la fenêtre de ses appartements et laissa sa baguette magique rouler de sa main à sa table de chevet. Elle se sentait fatiguée, préoccupée et la chaleur étouffante en cette fin de mois d'Août finissait de l'étourdir de sommeil. _Bien que l'hydromel vieilli en fût n'y soit pas pour rien non plus_ , songea-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit. Alors que ses paupières se fermaient, elle pensa que l'hydromel était une boisson relativement funeste si l'on considérait que sur les trois hommes avec qui il lui était arrivé d'en boire, deux étaient morts. La directrice soupira et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Dans un imperceptible bruissement d'ailes, le corbeau s'engouffra par la fenêtre et atterrit sur la commode. Il se laissa tomber au sol, et, avant que ses pattes ne touchent la surface, il disparut dans un tourbillon noir, laissant place à Narcissa Malefoy. A pas lents, elle se déplaça vers le bas du lit et remarqua que la baguette du professeur McGonagall était hors de la portée de celle-ci. _Si vulnérable_ , pensa-t-elle en posant son regard sur la directrice. _Ce sont les chats qui mangent les oiseaux d'habitude, pourtant je pourrais te tuer avec tellement de facilité que ça en serait même insolent, seulement tu ne me servirais plus à rien._ Narcissa sortit sa baguette magique de sa cape d'un mouvement fluide et la pointa sur le professeur McGonagall.

- _Legilimens._

Minerva dansait avec un homme. Albus Dumbledore, d'abord, puis il changea d'apparence pour un sorcier que Narcissa ne connaissait pas, qui finit par se transformer en un troisième homme portant des vêtements moldus. Mrs. Malefoy détourna les yeux avec dégoût et promena son regard autour d'elle. L'endroit était flou mais le professeur McGonagall et son cavalier étaient encerclés de Tentaculas Vénéneuses. Ces dernières prirent soudainement feu et l'homme disparut, laissant une Minerva en panique au milieu des flammes. Des pleurs d'enfant retentirent et une petite fille brune rejoignit la directrice, traversant les flammes sans difficulté.

\- Tu as promis, disait-elle à travers ses larmes, tu as promis je l'ai vu. Elle est morte et pas toi, ils sont tous morts sauf toi !

Interdite, Narcissa contempla la fillette sangloter devant le professeur McGonagall avant que le rêve ne s'évapore. Le décor changea peu à peu alors qu'une voix au loin semblait crier un prénom. Minerva était à présent dans un bureau spacieux, faisant face à une femme d'une taille démesurée.

\- Je regrette que _Dambleudore_ ne soit pas venu, disait la femme avec un accent français excessivement prononcé.  
\- Je cherche juste quelque chose que j'ai perdu, répondait l'Ecossaise.

Mrs. Malefoy leva les yeux au plafond, exaspérée par l'incohérence du rêve. Un cheval ailé venu de nulle part atterit alors dans la pièce, chevauché par une adolescente.

\- Elisabeth ? hoquetait le professeur McGonagall.

Narcissa s'approcha lentement. La fille avait les mêmes yeux que l'enfant du premier rêve mais elle avait beaucoup changé et... _Oh..._ Les lèvres de Mrs. Malfoy s'étirèrent en un sourire curieux.

\- Lisa, répliquait l'adolescente d'un ton cinglant, tandis que le décor s'évanouissait à nouveau.

Narcissa s'échappa de l'esprit de la directrice de Poudlard et, de retour dans la réalité, recula vers la fenêtre de ses appartements, légèrement étourdie. _Tu caches plus de choses que tu n'en as l'air_ , pensa-t-elle avec un air satisfait, tandis que Minerva tressautait dans son sommeil. Mrs. Malefoy retrouva sa forme de corbeau après le même tourbillon noir qu'un peu plus tôt dans la nuit et s'envola par la fenêtre. Elle se savait loin d'avoir compris tout ce qu'elle venait d'observer, mais elle avait tout de même un point de départ, elle allait toucher une corde forcément sensible, quelle qu'en soit la nature.

Elle étendit ses ailes, réjouie pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an et s'autorisa à planer au dessus du parc de Poudlard en décrivant des cercles. Elle reprit son vol en contemplant les alentours et arriva au niveau de la Forêt Interdite, se remémorant inévitablement des souvenirs auxquels elle ne voulait pas penser. Narcissa s'apprêtait à accélérer lorsque sa vue, aiguisée par sa forme d'oiseau, fut attirée par un éclat de lumière très bref entre les arbres. Poussée par un irrésistible appel, elle plongea droit sur la Forêt et se posa dans la clairière où elle avait perçu un signe. Redevenue humaine, elle se laissa guider par la force mystérieuse qui pulsait dans l'atmosphère et se pencha pour ramasser la chose dont elle sentait émaner une puissante magie. C'était une pierre noire, de petite taille. Narcissa frissonna à son contact glacé et ferma instinctivement les yeux en resserrant sa paume autour. Quand elle les rouvrit, sa bouche s'agrandit avec stupeur.

\- Bonsoir Cissy.

Bellatrix Lestrange, plus opaque qu'un fantôme et plus translucide qu'un être vivant, lui faisait face.

\- Je vais te raconter une histoire très étrange, reprit-elle en s'approchant de sa soeur, incapable de bouger.

Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Narcissa.

\- Il était une fois, susurra Bellatrix en détachant chaque syllabe, trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire...

* * *

 **Paroles de chanson** : _Demons,_ Brian McFadden

 **Titre** : _The Sound of Silence,_ Simon and Garfunkel


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**Carry me to the shoreline**  
 _Transporte-moi jusqu'au rivage_  
 **Bury me in the sand**  
 _Enterre-moi dans le sable_  
 **Walk me across the water**  
 _Promène-moi à travers l'eau_  
 **And maybe you'll understand**  
 _Et peut-être que tu comprendras_

 **Chapitre Cinq** : _Tu ne portes pas mes chaînes._

\- Tu as perdu ton sang-froid, Drago. C'était parfaitement indigne de ton statut.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait dans la cellule de son fils, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il ferma les poings et contracta tous ses muscles pour ne laisser paraître aucun tremblement.

\- Vois où cela t'a mené. Penses-tu vraiment que c'est ce que nous attendons de toi ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il fixait le mur à sa droite avec insistance et rien dans son attitude ne pouvait laisser penser qu'il était en présence de quelqu'un, exceptée sa mâchoire serrée à l'extrême.

\- Regarde-moi quand je m'adresse à toi, siffla Lucius d'un ton glacial.

Les yeux de Drago se plantèrent dans ceux du Mangemort, chargés de colère. Il se maudit d'avoir accédé à la demande de son père si vite, de lui avoir _obéi_ sans plus de résistance que lorsqu'il était enfant. La preuve même des vieux réflexes ancrés au fer rouge dans le corps et l'esprit.

\- Ta mère va faire en sorte que tu puisses terminer ta dernière année à Poudlard en sortant d'ici, alors tu tâcheras de la remercier comme il se doit. Il y a... Quelques petites choses dont nous parlerons au Manoir, je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.

Le plus jeune Malefoy accentua la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa mâchoire. D'un mouvement rapide, son père lui saisit le bras gauche pour le relever de force.

\- Ne t'imagine pas un seul instant que tu pourras agir comme si elle n'était pas là, déclara-t-il en resserrant ses doigts à l'endroit où la Marque des Ténèbres était gravée.

Après un regard chargé de menaces, Lucius repoussa son fils et quitta la cellule. Drago fixa froidement l'endroit où il avait disparu et amorça un geste du poing en direction du mur, mais il sentit sa rage le quitter lorsqu'un Détraqueur revint se poster devant la porte. Secoué de tremblements violents, il retomba assis au même endroit avec la douloureuse sensation de hurler à l'intérieur. Les souvenirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisant face l'assaillaient et il chercha le mur à sa droite pour trouver un appui. Sa main retomba au sol sans force et buta contre un objet. Un cube avec une multitude de carrés de différentes couleurs. Drago le rapprocha de son visage et se concentra dessus.

Jaune. _Le visage défait de son père à Azkaban après l'humiliation du Ministère._ Vert. _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom gravant à tout jamais la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras._ Blanc. _La peur constante. Tu dois le tuer, Drago. Ne me déçois pas, sinon c'est ta vie que je prendrais... Ou peut-être celle de ta chère mère. La voix sifflante résonnant dans son esprit._ Bleu. _L'oiseau mort dans l'Armoire à Disparaître._ Orange. _Sa baguette pointée sur Dumbledore en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Le souffle chaud de Greyback sur sa nuque._ Rouge. _Nagini rampant sur la table du Manoir et dévorant sauvagement le Professeur Burbage._

Drago tourna une rangée de carrés au hasard avant d'être assailli par le souvenir de la mort de Crabbe. Dans un effort monumental, il reporta son attention sur le cube et se concentra.

* * *

Harry reconnaissait parfaitement l'endroit. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, poussant des portes sombres avec de lourds battants au hasard parmi la multitude de possibilités qui s'offraient à lui dans l'immense demeure. Il finit par trouver la sortie du Manoir après avoir déambulé pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois à l'extérieur, il constata que le jardin était aussi vaste et la végétation aussi noire que le reste de la propriété. L'atmosphère l'oppressait et, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il sentit un étau se resserrer dans tout son corps. Quelqu'un était là, une femme qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était parfaitement immobile, seule sa longue chevelure rousse ondulait avec le vent. La tête baissée en direction du sol, elle semblait contempler une large plaque de marbre noire. Harry s'approcha prudemment.

\- Ginny... ?

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fut littéralement attiré par le nom gravé sur la pierre tombale.

GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY

1981 - 1999

Frappé d'horreur, Harry leva lentement les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait à côté de lui.

\- Harry !

Dans un sursaut, le jeune garçon se réveilla, haletant de peur. Arthur Weasley était accroupi à côté de lui et le fixait avec inquiétude. Harry inspira plus profondément pour tenter de calmer sa respiration et se passa une main sur le visage. Mr. Weasley l'avait sorti de son cauchemar avant qu'il ne puisse voir le visage de celle qui contemplait la tombe de Ginny.

\- C'est la nuit qu'il faut dormir mon garçon, pas l'après-midi en pleine chaleur, ça ne te réussit pas trop visiblement...

\- C'était un simple rêve, je...

\- Tu remuais beaucoup, comme si tu te débattais. Harry, reprit Arthur d'un ton sérieux, avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment ce ne serait pas très prudent de prendre tes angoisses à la légère.

A contrecoeur, le Gryffondor lui raconta son cauchemar en omettant de préciser qu'il s'agissait du nom de sa fille sur la pierre tombale. Mr. Weasley resta un moment silencieux, puis le regarda gravement.

\- Est-ce-que ta cicatrice t'as fait mal ?

\- Non, répondit Harry en plissant les yeux pour essayer de se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait vu. Mais tout avait l'air tellement réel, comme dans les cauchemars que je faisais avant...

Arthur hocha la tête.

\- La Guerre nous a tous marqués profondément, toi certainement plus que tout autre. Le principal c'est que ta cicatrice ne se manifeste pas. Si jamais ça devient le cas, s'il te plaît, ne garde pas ça pour toi, Harry.

Le garçon acquiesça sans dire un mot. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir rassuré. Dans un moment pareil, Sirius et Lupin lui manquaient cruellement et une vague de crainte mêlée à un sentiment d'injustice déferla dans son esprit. Quand l'image de son filleül Teddy s'insinua dans ses pensées, il se leva brusquement, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire pour s'empêcher de trop réfléchir à la peur qu'il ressentait. Celle de ne pas être capable de protéger les gens qu'il aimait.

* * *

\- _Orchideus._

Un bouquet de fleurs blanches jaillirent de la baguette magique de Luna et se déposèrent délicatement sur la tombe de Dobby. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et contempla encore quelques instants la pierre, bercée par le bruit des vagues aux alentours.  
Le tintement des coquillages à l'entrée de la chaumière lui fit relever le visage. Fleur venait de franchir le seuil de la maison pour la rejoindre.

\- C'est gentil d'être passée.

Luna lui sourit, l'air absente.

\- Je pense que je reviendrais pendant les vacances de Noël. C'est ici que je les entends le mieux.

En voyant son air interrogateur, la Serdaigle désigna un petit groupe d'oiseaux qui volaient en décrivant des cercles au dessus de la mer.

\- _Mellisuga Helenae_... chuchota Fleur. On les étudie beaucoup à Beauxbâtons.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je ne sais pas si ce sont eux ou bien les Joncheruines, mais je commence à avoir l'esprit embrouillé.

\- Dis-moi, l'interpella-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, avant que la jeune fille ne parte, ils t'ont murmuré quelque chose ?

Luna leva le visage vers le ciel.

\- Ils ne sont pas très bavards ces temps-ci. Mais quand je ferme les yeux, je vois un endroit que je ne connais pas. Et parfois, il y a une fille qui ne parle pas beaucoup. C'est bizarre, non ?

Fleur acquiesça et regarda à son tour le ciel avec inquiétude. Quand elle baissa les yeux, Luna avait déjà transplané, et, un à un, les oiseaux se dispersèrent.

* * *

Lisa Lewellyn inspira profondément. Elle sortit fébrilement sa baguette magique par mesure de sécurité et tenta de se rassurer. La maison était protégée par le sortilège Fidelitas, pourquoi sa Gardienne du Secret l'aurait-elle trahie ?  
Elle descendit lentement les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine, là où elle avait crû percevoir un bruissement de cape. Quelqu'un était effectivement assis, face à la table. Lisa pointa sa baguette sur l'intrus par réflexe, puis l'abaissa à moitié en reconnaissant Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Ca fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? demanda celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? répondit prudemment Lisa.

\- Quatorze ans pour être précise, poursuivit Narcissa. Ce qui doit t'en faire trente-deux. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

\- Ta fille, en revanche, doit être méconnaissable. Je me rappelle très bien du jour où je vous ai emmenées ici toutes les deux pour vous cacher. Eryne avait un an. Je ne suis jamais revenue pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, mais je n'ai jamais oublié que tu avais une dette envers moi. Aujourd'hui, il est temps de la payer.

Lisa sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et fixa Mrs. Malefoy en essayant de ne laisser paraître aucune trace de peur sur son visage.

\- Je veux que tu te débrouilles pour que mon fils retourne à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible. La Directrice recherche toujours un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et nous savons toutes les deux que tu es qualifiée pour ce poste,lança-t-elle avec un air entendu.

\- La Directrice ?

\- Minerva McGonagall. J'ai appris que tu avais un lien avec elle.

Narcissa guetta la réaction de son interlocutrice. L'expression de Lisa passa de la surprise à l'écoeurement, puis elle afficha une froideur impressionnante.

\- Un lien de sang sans aucune valeur. C'est la soeur de mon père.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est te débrouiller pour que Drago revienne à Poudlard. Ai-je été assez claire ?

La jeune femme hocha brièvement la tête, les bras figés le long du corps. Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lisa esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction et ouvrit la bouche comme pour poser une question, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle attendit que Mrs. Malefoy ait transplané, une fois à l'extérieur, pour faire apparaître un Patronus.

\- J'ai besoin de Madame Maxime, dit-elle simplement.

Lisa regarda l'oiseau argenté s'envoler par la fenêtre et disparaître parmi les nuages noirs qui s'entassaient, promesse d'orage à venir.

* * *

 **Paroles de chanson** : _Hollow Years,_ Dream Theater

 **Titre** : _Boston,_ Augustana


	7. Chapitre Six

**Dancing bears, painted wings**  
 _Des ours dansants, des ailes peintes_  
 **Things I almost remember**  
 _Ces choses dont je me souviens presque_  
 **And a song, someone sings**  
 _Et une chanson, que quelqu'un chantait_  
 **Once upon a December**  
 _Une fois en Décembre_  
 **Someone holds me safe and warm**  
 _Quelqu'un me garde saine et sauve_  
 **Horses prance through a silver storm**  
 _Les chevaux caracolent à travers une tempête argentée_  
 **Figures dancing gracefully**  
 _Des images dansent gracieusement_  
 **Across my memory**  
 _Autour de ma mémoire_

 **Chapitre Six** : _Ça me hante encore, chaque nuit._

\- Tu es une incapable, Cissy. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est-il pas là ?  
\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été détruit, il est imp...  
\- Tais-toi ! vociféra Bellatrix.

Elle s'approcha de sa soeur d'un pas menaçant.

\- J'ai été tuée par cette traître à son sang de Weasley. Lui aussi est mort pendant la bataille, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle, et pourtant nous sommes là, devant toi. Alors explique-moi, Cissy, pourquoi le Maître n'est pas ici avec nous.

Un silence glacial s'installa dans la pièce. Narcissa Malefoy serrait la Pierre de Résurrection si fort dans sa main qu'elle commençait à sentir les extrémités écorcher la chair de sa paume.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'insister, Bellatrix. Tu connais le Conte des Trois Frères, tu devrais donc trouver la réponse à cette question par toi-même, à moins que la mort aie définitivement annihilé tes capacités de réflexion.

Lentement, la sorcière se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de la provoquer.

\- TOI ! Tu ne...  
\- Ca suffit !

Narcissa sursauta en entendant la voix de son mari, qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon de leur Manoir. Lucius prit place dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée où s'élevaient des flammes d'un violet sombre.

\- Tu ne feras pas revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix.  
\- Tu ne le regrettes pas, n'est-ce-pas Lucius ? Tu avais tellement peur de Lui, cracha-t-elle d'un air mauvais.  
\- Si tu as soif de vengeance, si tu veux poursuivre son oeuvre, en revanche... poursuivit Malefoy, sans relever la remarque de sa belle-soeur, Drago sortira d'Azkaban à la fin du mois d'Octobre. Narcissa fera le nécessaire pour qu'il retourne à Poudlard, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui se tenait près de Bellatrix, tu nous apporteras également ta contribution.

Severus Rogue pinça légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, en s'efforçant de conserver un visage neutre.

\- Et en quel honneur ?  
\- Alan Prince. Tu ne l'as pas oublié, j'imagine ?

Lucius esquissa un sourire en apercevant une ombre passer sur le visage de Rogue.

\- Cissy t'expliquera en temps voulu.

Sur ces mots, Malefoy se leva du fauteuil et quitta la pièce. Bellatrix lâcha un rire méprisant, tandis que Severus dévisageait Narcissa. Un tic nerveux agitait la paupière gauche de cette dernière, et son regard, perdu dans les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée, annonçait un futur aussi sombre et tranchant que la pierre froide qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

* * *

\- Tiens. Cadeau pour la rentrée.

Hermione prit le parchemin que George lui tendait.

\- Carte de Pré-au-Lard façon Maraudeurs. Enfin, façon Weasley, plutôt.  
\- Il y a une différence ?  
\- Beaucoup plus performante ! affirma George avec un large sourire. Des mois à travailler dessus nuit et jour pour la terminer tout seul. Enfin, pour être honnête, Kingsley m'a un peu aidé.  
\- Shacklebolt ?  
\- On avait eu l'idée d'ensorceler la carte avec un double enchantement. _Hominum revelio_ et _Legilimens_. C'était trop complexe sans l'aide d'un Auror.

Hermione resta pensive quelques instants.

\- Donc tu es en train de dire que la carte peut lire dans les pensées des personnes qui se trouvent dessus ? demanda-t-elle d'un air sceptique.  
\- Pas tout à fait, rectifia George, elle t'indique juste la nature de leurs intentions avec une couleur différente. Regarde.

Il étendit la carte sous les yeux d'Hermione, après l'avoir activée d'un coup de baguette. Il pointa du doigt Abelforth Dumbledore, en train de faire les cent pas à La Tête de Sanglier. Son nom s'étalait en lettres dorées.

\- Couleur or, intentions bienveillantes. Noir, intentions malveillantes, poursuivit-il, en désignant Blaise Zabini, qui venait d'entrer aux Trois Balais.

Une trentaine de noms s'agitaient ainsi, sur la carte, dorés ou sombres.

\- C'est... C'est un sort très impressionnant, George.  
\- Tu en feras bon usage. Ne la laisse pas traîner vers Ron, ajouta-t-il, avec un clin d'oeil, avant de s'éclipser.

Hermione donna à son tour un coup de baguette sur la carte, pour qu'elle redevienne un parchemin vierge, avant de la plier et de la ranger dans sa valise, déjà prête pour sa rentrée en dernière année à Poudlard, qui débuterait dans deux jours.

\- Ne la laisse pas traîner vers Ron... marmonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

Dehors, le plus jeune garçon Weasley s'acharnait encore à fracasser le souaffle contre l'un des chênes du jardin.

\- Ne la laisse pas traîner vers Ron, conclut Hermione, comme pour se convaincre.

* * *

\- _Il viendra de lui-même..._ Foutaises !

Minerva McGonagall abattit sa main droite sur son bureau avec agacement. L'une des choses que la Directrice de Poudlard détestait le plus au monde, était le sentiment de ne pas maîtriser la situation. Et concernant le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, toujours vacant, elle n'avait pas l'impression de contrôler quoi que ce soit.  
Albus dormait profondément dans son cadre, et, même si elle le réveillait, Minerva savait pertinemment qu'il ferait mine de ne pas entendre. Severus, lui, était absent de son tableau depuis plusieurs jours pour une raison inconnue, une chose de plus qui échappait à son contrôle. La Directrice se leva rageusement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour inspirer une bouffée d'air frais.  
Elle promena son regard sur le parc du Château qui s'étendait devant elle. Le soleil faisait scintiller le lac, mais la brise qui soufflait entre les arbres annonçait la fin du mois d'Août, qui laisserait bientôt sa place à Septembre, où débuterait une nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard. Bientôt, le parc serait rempli d'élèves nouveaux, mais aussi d'élèves qu'elle connaissait bien, et surtout, il serait vide de tous ceux qui n'y reviendraient jamais. De jeunes sorciers étaient morts dans l'enceinte de ce château, qu'il avait fallu reconstruire, et il manquait toujours un professeur, indispensable pour que les futurs arrivants soient en mesure de se protéger, et que les événements de l'été passé ne se reproduisent plus jamais.  
Minerva passa une main lasse sur son visage, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge, grave et rauque, la sortit de sa réflexion.

\- Par Merlin, Severus, où étiez-vous passé ?  
\- Je ne crois pas avoir pour obligation de rendre des comptes à chaque fois que je m'absente, répondit l'ancien Maître des Potions d'une voix doucereuse.

La Directrice leva les yeux au ciel et contint une réplique cinglante.

\- J'ai crû comprendre que vous rencontriez des difficultés avec le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, reprit-il.  
\- Et bien, je ne crois pas avoir pour obligation de...  
\- D'après Rusard, il y aurait une personne intéressée par ce poste qui serait actuellement en train d'attendre devant l'enceinte du château.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'efforça de ne pas laisser la surprise transparaître sur son visage.

\- Parfait. Dites-lui de la faire entrer.  
\- Vous servir de hibou ne fait pas non plus partie de mes obligations, Minerva.  
\- Très bien. Phineas, allez-y.  
\- Mais enfin...  
\- Phineas !

L'ancien Directeur disparut de son tableau, sous le regard courroucé de l'Ecossaise. Phineas Nigellus revint quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que l'actuelle Directrice tapotait distraitement son bureau d'une main.

\- Elles arrivent, annonça-t-il.  
\- Elles ?

Le Professeur McGonagall n'eût pas le temps de songer à faire disparaître toute manifestation extérieure d'étonnement car trois coups secs, frappés à la porte de son bureau, retentirent au même instant.

\- Entrez.

 _Grande, brune, posture très droite,_ pensa la Directrice en observant la femme qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, notant au passage la jeune fille blonde qui l'accompagnait.

Cette dernière resta en retrait, tandis que la femme s'avança jusqu'au bureau.

\- Minerva, la salua-t-elle, avec un bref signe de tête.

Seulement alors, elle la reconnut. Le Professeur McGonagall prit le temps de retirer ses lunettes, de les plier lentement puis de les poser devant elle. Affichant un air impassible, elle s'ordonna mentalement de se cliver de toute émotion, puis reporta son attention sur son interlocutrice.

\- Elisabeth.  
\- Lisa. Professeur Lewellyn, si vous m'accordez le poste.  
\- Lewellyn ?  
\- J'ai préféré garder le nom de ma mère. Et si j'exerce ici, nous éviterons ainsi toute confusion.

Minerva croisa les mains calmement.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu intéressée par ce travail ?  
\- Par Merlin, Minerva, sommes-nous vraiment obligées ? Vous avez besoin d'un professeur, j'ai besoin d'un travail. Compte tenu des délais impartis, je vous accorde que je ne vous laisse pas le temps nécessaire pour vérifier mes compétences, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Croyez bien que si j'avais pu choisir également, nous n'aurions pas quitté la France pour venir ici.

Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la Directrice. Comment Lisa avait-elle entendu parler du poste vacant ? Pourquoi avait-elle besoin d'un travail ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas cherché ailleurs ? Puis elle se souvint qu'elles n'étaient pas deux, mais trois personnes dans la pièce.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda l'Ecossaise, en désignant la jeune fille blonde.

Lisa sembla hésiter l'espace d'un instant.

\- Approche, Eryne.

Cette dernière s'avança à la hauteur du bureau et fixa un court instant le Professeur McGonagall dans les yeux, avant de laisser son regard s'échapper plus loin, vers la fenêtre.

 _Blonde, pâle, absente,_ ne pût s'empêcher de penser la Directrice.

\- Ma fille. Elle a terminé ses quatre premières années à Beaubâtons. _S'il te plaît_ , enchaîna Lisa rapidement, en s'efforçant d'être plus aimable. Je ne serai pas venue avec elle jusqu'ici si je n'avais pas les capacités pour le poste et si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin.

Minerva pinça les lèvres. La fille de Lisa. Agée d'une quinzaine d'années. _Ne calcule pas, clive-toi,_ s'intima la Directrice, par la pensée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au cadre de Dumbledore et se remémora les paroles de leur dernière conversation. _Il n'y a pas de bons choix, Minerva. Il y a simplement vos choix._ Elle devait choisir à l'instinct.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

Lisa soupira bruyamment.

\- Je me doute que vous avez beaucoup de questions, mais...  
\- Effectivement, j'en ai un certain nombre, mais comme tu l'as très justement souligné, nous sommes pressées par le temps, alors je me contenterai d'une seule réponse pour l'instant : es-tu sûre de toi ? Depuis que j'enseigne dans cette Ecole, je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'un élève se soit inscrit à Poudlard pour la première fois lors de sa cinquième année. Eryne devra participer à la cérémonie de répartition dans les quatre maisons avec les Premières années, elle ne passera pas inaperçue. Et si tu es son Professeur, tu devras la traiter comme n'importe quel autre élève.

La jeune femme détailla silencieusement sa fille.

\- Je sais.

Elisabeth se retint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait aimé justifier son choix, mais toute information supplémentaire déboucherait sur une nouvelle interrogation de sa tante, et il en était hors de question.

\- Très bien, conclut Minerva. Rusard va te montrer tes appartements. Eryne peut les partager avec toi en attendant qu'un dortoir ne lui soit attribué.

Lisa acquiesça en envisageant ce qui les attendait pour les jours à venir. Sa tante ne la garderait pas sans explications. Elle devrait faire ses preuves en tant que Professeur, inventer un prétexte cohérent, crédible, et surtout, protéger Eryne. Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur cette dernière.  
Eryne avait toujours les yeux fixés en direction de la fenêtre et remuait doucement les lèvres, sans bruit.

\- Je t'attends dans le couloir, lui chuchota Lisa, avant de quitter le bureau.

Minerva McGonagall contempla la jeune fille d'un air perplexe et se retourna pour tenter de comprendre ce qui la captivait autant. Malgré sa vue légèrement troublée par la fatigue et l'absence de lunettes, ce fut l'instinct animal qui les repéra. L'instinct du chat, prédateur.  
Une poignée de minuscules oiseaux au plumage iridescent s'agitaient, juste au-dessus de la balustrade. _Mellisuga Helenae._  
La Directrice fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, puis se tourna vers Eryne.

\- Miss Lewellyn, tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, en s'efforçant d'employer un ton neutre.

La jeune fille tressaillit légèrement et se força à détourner son regard vers le sol.

\- Nourrissez les corbeaux, murmura-t-elle, en tirant sur une manche de son pull.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Tout va bien, se reprit Eryne en relevant la tête et en esquissant un sourire. J'aime pas les oiseaux, c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle, avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Le Professeur McGonagall posa ses coudes sur le bureau, ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes.

\- Elle a dit « Nourrissez les corbeaux ».  
\- Vous êtes trop aimable Severus, mais j'avais entendu. Cette phrase n'a aucun sens !  
\- C'est un proverbe Moldu.  
\- Par pitié Albus, ce n'est pas le moment de...  
\- Ma chère Minerva, sachez que cette phrase a beaucoup de sens si on connaît le proverbe dans sa totalité.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Nourrissez les corbeaux... répéta Dumbledore.  
\- Et ils vous crèveront les yeux, acheva Rogue.

* * *

 **Paroles de chanson** : _Once Upon a December,_ Liz Callaway

 **Titre** : _Undone,_ FFH


	8. Chapitre Sept

**Come undone, surrender is stronger,**  
 _Démoli, l'abandon prend le dessus_  
 **I don't need to be the hero tonight.**  
 _Je n'ai pas besoin d'être le héros ce soir._  
 **We all want love, we all want honor**  
 _Nous voulons tous de l'amour, nous voulons tous l'honneur_  
 **Nobody wants to pay the asking price.**  
 _Mais personne ne veut en payer le prix_

 **Chapitre Sept ** : Tu aurais pu choisir un autre chemin dans ta vie.

Alan Prince fit tourner la petite pierre noire qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, puis la serra dans le creux de sa main. Il eût un bref rictus en regardant l'homme qui se tenait à présent devant lui.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine, Severus.

Rogue ne releva pas et resta impassible.

\- Je crois que l'essentiel t'a été expliqué. Ce sera pour ce soir. Avant l'arrivée des élèves. Narcissa t'attendra à Pré-au-Lard et t'emmènera dans la Forêt Interdite. Lisa se chargera d'y attirer ton... Sujet.

Le sourire d'Alan s'étira.

\- Lisa... Comment va-t-elle ? Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue...  
\- Et il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne te voie pas ce soir non plus. Elle pourrait faire tout échouer.  
\- Vraiment ? Alan haussa les épaules. J'attendrais...

Severus Rogue pinça les lèvres.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir une autre voie... murmura-t-il, froidement.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent.

\- Voyons Severus, nous savons très bien tous les deux que c'est de ta faute si j'en suis là.

* * *

\- Parkinson, Montague et Goyle ne sont pas dans le train, lança Ginny en prenant place à côté de Harry.  
\- Pas comme s'ils allaient nous manquer, grommela Ron, maussade.

Hermione le regarda brièvement, puis se concentra sur l'annonce de Ginny.

\- Comment ça se fait ? S'étonna Neville, McGonagall a tendance à être rancunière mais de là à les exclure...

\- Tout le monde sait maintenant que le père de Goyle était un mangemort. Celui de Montague, infiltré au ministère. J'imagine qu'en tant que Directrice elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, répondit Harry, en contemplant le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, au travers de la vitre.

\- Et Parkinson a voulu te livrer à Voldemort, il y a quelques mois, ajouta Ginny.

\- Harry... Harry ? Insista Hermione, attendant que ce dernier détourne son attention de la fenêtre du train.

Il leva les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'aura pas voulu non plus... Tu sais... Je pense que Malefoy ne reviendra pas.

\- Et alors ? L'invectiva Ron, Tu tenais tant que ça à ce qu'il passe ses ASPIC ?

\- Du calme, d'accord ? Intima Harry, en se redressant légèrement. Je pense qu'Hermione suggérait simplement que Malefoy et sa mère ont légèrement contribué à notre victoire l'année derni...

\- TU PLAISANTES ?

Les Gryffondors se raidirent, devant l'expression haineuse qui s'était étalée sur le visage de Ron.  
La porte du wagon coulissa alors, et Luna se glissa dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Oh Ron, si tu regardes bien Harry, tu devrais te rendre compte qu'il n'a pas très envie de plaisanter ces temps-ci, dit-elle de sa voix chantante, en s'approchant d'eux. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui, quand j'étais enfermée au Manoir, M. Malefoy était beaucoup plus désagréable que Drago et Mrs Malefoy.

Luna tendit l'un journaux qu'elle tenait dans ses bras à Ginny.

\- Le Chicaneur ?

La Gryffondor lui rendit son sourire, en saisissant l'exemplaire qu'elle lui tendait. Ron, lui, dévisageait Luna.

\- Même si la mère de Malefoy a mentit à Voldemort, lui il...

\- Drago aussi a menti, le coupa doucement Luna, en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Ron. Il a dit qu'il ne reconnaissait pas Harry lorsque les Mangemorts l'ont amené au manoir.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Mais Luna, tu n'étais pas dans la pièce à ce moment-là...

\- Laisse, rétorqua Ron et se dégageant de la main de la Serdaigle. C'est sûrement ces foutus oiseaux qui lui ont murmuré.

Luna eut un sourire rayonnant, avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

\- Le Chicaneur ?

Hermione se demanda de quels oiseaux Ron pouvait bien parler et se saisit du journal, qui annonçait en gros titre :

 **QUI SERA LE PROCHAIN PROFESSEUR DE DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL À POUDLARD ?**

 _ _RÉTROSPECTIVE SUR UN POSTE MAUDIT__

* * *

Un long filet argenté s'échappa de la tempe du Professeur McGonagall pour se concentrer à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Elle recueillit le souvenir dans une fiole, qu'elle rangea soigneusement sur une rangée vidé, près de la pensine.  
Un peu moins éprouvée, elle quitta son bureau et descendit les marches du château pour se diriger vers le parc de Poudlard, espérant que l'air frais apaiserait la désagréable matinée qu'elle venait de vivre.

Horace Slughorn était venu se plaindre auprès d'elle, en tant que Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, de l'inégalité numérique de ses élèves de Septième année. _Il n'avait pas complètement tort,_ songea-t-elle, mais sa décision était prise, elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière, même si elle commençait à douter de la justesse de son choix. Souvent, les paroles de Dumbledore venaient flotter dans son esprit. _Il se peut que parfois, nous répartissions les élèves un peu trop tôt._ Severus en était le parfait exemple. Le monde n'était pas peuplé que de Gentils ou de Méchants, Minerva le savait pertinemment mais préférait choisir la sécurité. Une guerre laisse toujours des séquelles. Et elle y avait survécu, à deux reprises. Mais pas sans cicatrices.

Suivant de près Slughorn, le Professeur Sinistra était venue protester à propos de son changement de bureau, mécontente de devoir quitter la Tour d'Astronomie pour partager son lieu de cours avec Firenze. Après lui avoir assuré que le plafond de la salle de Divination avait été parfaitement aménagé pour l'observation et l'étude des étoiles, Minerva s'était sentie oppressée.  
La rentrée précédente avait été abominable avec les Carrow, et bien que la soirée à venir s'annonçait évidemment bien moins sombre, elle l'appréhendait tout de même. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité devenir Directrice de Poudlard, et à cet instant précis, elle regrettait plus que jamais le Professeur Dumbledore.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte d'entrée du château, Hagrid s'engagea dans l'embrasure, obligeant le Professeur McGonagall à reculer contre un mur. Il portait une vingtaine de grands cadres entre ses bras.

\- Oh, bonjour Professeur. J'allais terminer les préparatifs de la Grande Salle, comme vous me l'avez demandé, ajouta-t-il en désignant les cadres du menton.

Minerva déglutit et hocha brièvement la tête, avec un sourire navré. Elle avait tant à faire que parfois, les éléments les plus importants disparaissaient de ses pensées. Et elle se sentait heurtée, à chaque fois qu'ils resurgissaient, comme si on les lui jetait au visage.

\- Hagrid ? L'interpella-t-elle avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la Grande Salle.  
\- Oui, Professeur McGonagall ?  
\- Comme vous le savez, je suis la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard cette année...  
\- Bien sûr, Professeur.  
\- Rubeus... Vous me feriez un grand honneur en me remplaçant pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

Hagrid la dévisagea un instant, sans rien dire, et manqua de lâcher ses cadres, qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

\- La Cérémonie de... Vous voulez dire... La Liste, le Choixpeau Magique ?  
\- Vous avez bien compris, sourit Minerva.  
\- Oh, Professeur McGonagall...

Cette dernière le remercia d'un grand sourire tacite, et s'éclipsa avant de devoir affronter l'émotion du demi-géant.

En sortant, la Directrice ne fut pas surprise de constater à quel point l'air était lourd, signe d'orage et de pluie à venir, comme fréquemment à cette période de l'année.  
Presque immédiatement, son attention fut attirée vers le Lac, près duquel une silhouette était assise. En reconnaissant de dos, la chevelure blonde d'Eryne, Minerva hésita. Elle se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de la Répartition d'une cinquième année, ce soir-même. Par Merlin, tout le monde allait poser des questions et cette jeune fille n'avait pas l'air à même de vouloir répondre à qui que ce soit.  
 _Inconsciente_ , murmura le Professeur McGonagall, en songeant à Lisa. _L'année des BUSE, qui plus est !_  
Minerva se rapprochait lentement d'Eryne, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux pour elle de se métamorphoser en chat pour l'observer. Sa mère ne l'avait peut-être pas prévenue que la Directrice de Poudlard était un Animagus.

\- Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire. J'avais sept ans quand je vous ai vue vous transformer pour la première fois.

Minerva ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Assise en tailleur, à quelques mètres d'elle, Eryne se retourna et l'enjoignit à s'approcher, d'un geste de la main.  
Le Professeur McGonagall s'efforça de retrouver une contenance et son habituel air digne.

\- Miss Lewellyn...  
\- Ma mère ne vous a pas proposé d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à vos élèves pour rien, Professeur. Elle a simplement eu l'occasion de m'apprendre quelques notions avant les autres.  
\- Des notions comme la Légilimancie ?  
\- Par exemple.  
\- Elle a jugé bon de vous faire maîtriser la Légilimancie avant vos quinze ans ?  
\- La Guerre se préparait, Professeur. Je suis loin d'être excellente en Sortilèges.

Minerva la dévisagea, à la fois perturbée et agacée.

\- Et quand vous dites que vous m'avez _vue_ me transformer... ?

Eryne ne répondit pas et tourna son visage en direction du Lac.

\- Miss Lewellyn, je vous ai posé une question, reprit un peu plus sèchement la Directrice.

Eryne désigna du doigt un groupe de minuscules oiseaux au plumage iridescent qui volaient, juste au-dessus du lac.

\- Vous voyez celui-là ?

La jeune fille pointait l'un des oiseaux qui se détachait légèrement du groupe. Son bec était long et courbé à la manière d'un colibri, mais infiniment plus petit. Ses yeux et son plumage semblaient d'un noir sans nuance, jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau s'agite, faisant battre ses ailes de plus en plus rapidement. Excepté sa queue, son plumage devint alors bleu, tirant sur un violet irisé.

\- _Leucippus Fallax_ , le Colibri Trompeur.

Eryne marqua une pause.

\- Ils peuvent atteindre jusqu'à cinq-cent respirations par minute, en vol. Un être humain en est à dix-huit, vous le saviez Professeur ?

Minerva contempla le groupe de volatiles avec une étrange sensation. Elle n'aimait pas le tour que prenait cette conversation.

\- Vous les connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le propos, Miss Lewellyn. Savez-vous si votre m... Si le Professeur Lewellyn est dans ses appartements ?  
\- Oh non, elle est partie s'aérer l'esprit tout à l'heure. Elle doit être un peu nerveuse à propos de la Cérémonie de ce soir,ajouta Eryne, avec un léger sourire entendu pour le Professeur McGonagall.  
\- Très bien, rétorqua Minerva, en serrant les dents. Vous feriez bien de ne pas tarder à vous préparer de votre côté.

La Directrice tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'Eryne, pressée d'être de retour dans son bureau. Elle avait à présent un nouveau souvenir indésirable à enfermer.

* * *

Installé à la table des Gryffondors de la Grande Salle, Harry regarda gravement les nouveaux cadres, accrochés de part et d'autres sur les murs. Des portraits d'élèves, d'Aurors et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ceux qui étaient morts pendant la Guerre. Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Collin Crivey et tant d'autres disparus dont les visages, bienveillants, souriaient calmement à l'ensemble des élèves présents.  
Un peu amer, Harry regrettait la présence d'un cadre pour Sirius, quand un éclat de rire provenant de Ginny le tira de ses pensées. Tonks venait de faire preuve, à travers son portrait, de ses talents de Métamorphomage en changeant son nez pour une trompe d'éléphant. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune Weasley, avant de reprendre son apparence normale, tandis que Hagrid montait sur l'estrade.  
Il posa un tabouret au centre, le Choixpeau Magique posé dessus, prêt à chanter.

\- Pitié, souffla Ron.  
\- Je suis contente que McGonagall ait choisi Hagrid pour la remplacer, lança Hermione, pas vous ?

\- Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir mieux, approuva Harry.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement et garda le regard rivé sur le portrait de Fred durant toute la chanson du Choixpeau.

\- Bien, hum... Hagrid s'éclaircit la voix. Et maintenant, la Répartition. Avancez, les Premières Années, allez, n'ayez pas peur. Très bien. Alors... Aden Judith ?

\- Vous avez vu ça ?

Hermione donna un léger coup de coude à Harry et Ron en désignant Eryne qui se tenait debout, derrière le groupe de Premières Années.

\- Connais pas, marmonna Ron, en applaudissant vaguement, tandis que Judith Aden rejoignait timidement la table des Serdaigle.

\- Elle est beaucoup plus âgée, constata Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione se mit à tapoter impatiemment ses doigts sur la table. Elle avait hâte d'être éclairée.  
Quand Arthur Zilky fut envoyé à Gryffondor, l'ensemble des élèves se redressèrent sur leur siège pour fixer la jeune fille blonde qui était restée seule, debout devant l'estrade.  
Embarrassé, Hagrid se retourna vers la table des Professeurs. Minerva McGonagall se leva et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

\- Bonsoir et bienvenue à tout le monde, nouveaux et anciens élèves, commença-t-elle, de son ton le plus digne, ne pouvant se résigner à imiter la chaleur qu'avait Dumbledore.  
Aucun de vous n'ignore les événements qui ont eu lieu sous le toit de ce Château, qui a été reconstruit pour pouvoir vous accueillir cette année. Aussi, je vous demanderai à tous d'arpenter ces murs avec le respect qu'il se doit, envers ceux qui se sont battus et ceux qui sont morts pour que vous soyez là, aujourd'hui et en sécurité.  
Merci également de souhaiter, avec moi, la bienvenue au nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : le Professeur Lewellyn.

Harry lança un regard légèrement anxieux à Hermione, tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient. Il n'avait pas un très bon souvenir de la dernière femme qui s'était vue attribuer ce poste.

\- Le Professeur Lewellyn arrive de France, par conséquent, je vous demande d'accueillir avec le même traitement Miss Lewellyn qui a dû interrompre sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons pour entamer sa Cinquième année ici, à Poudlard.

Lisa inspira profondément, en voyant tous ces yeux rivés sur sa propre fille. Elle se raidit lorsqu'Eryne prit place sur le tabouret. Hagrid déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et Lisa serra les poings, crispée. Elle savait que l'attente serait insupportable.

\- Elle me fait un peu penser à Luna, suggéra Ginny, tandis que le Choixpeau oscillait de gauche à droite. Je la vois bien aller à Serd...

\- SERPENTARD ! asséna le Choixpeau.

Minerva McGonagall dévisagea Eryne, incrédule. L'air sombre, la jeune fille baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers la seule table qui applaudissait.  
A la table des Professeurs, Horace Slughorn lança un clin d'oeil à Lisa, qui le dédaigna. La Directrice annonça le début du Festin et retourna s'asseoir, alors que des centaines de plats faisaient leur apparition sur les tables de la Salle.  
Elle s'apprêtait à interpeller Lisa, mais celle-ci se leva pour aller à la rencontre de sa fille, profitant de l'intérêt soudain et profond des autres élèves pour leur repas. Elle saisit le bras d'Eryne et l'attira légèrement à l'écart.

\- Eryne... Tu devais absolument...  
\- Je sais maman, chuchota-t-elle, J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as dit de faire. J'ai demandé au Choixpeau _« Tout sauf Serpentard .»_  
\- Alors comment se fait-il que...  
\- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Lisa sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle caressa rapidement la joue de sa fille, murmura _Je suis désolée_ et reprit sa place à la table des Professeurs.  
Minerva tourna discrètement la tête, pour l'observer du coin de l'oeil et eût juste le temps de la voir chasser une larme de sa joue droite. Immédiatement, Lisa se sentit observée et regarda la Directrice avec défi.

\- Neville, tu as réussi à déchiffrer ? Il a appris à lire sur les lèvres l'année dernière, ajouta Ginny à l'attention des autres Gryffondors. Ca nous a été très utile. Alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain... hésita Neville. Non, j'ai dû me tromper. J'ai lu _« C'est de ta faute si on en est là. »_

* * *

 **Paroles de chanson** : _Undone,_ FFH

 **Titre** : _Angels,_ Within Temptation


	9. Chapitre Huit

**Are you happy out there in this great wide world ?**  
 _Es-tu heureux, dehors, dans ce vaste monde sans fin ?_  
 **When you lay your head down**  
 _Quand tu reposes ton esprit_  
 **How do you sleep at night ?**  
 _Comment fais-tu pour arriver à dormir ?_  
 **Those scars run deep inside this tattooed body**  
 _Ces cicatrices vivent, enfouies dans ce corps tatoué_  
 **There's things I'll take, to my grave**  
 _Il y a des choses que j'emporterai jusque dans ma tombe_

 **Chapitre Huit** : _C'était moi le mouton noir de la famille_

\- Et maintenant, que chacun regagne son dortoir ! Les Premières années, je vous prie de bien vouloir suivre les Préfets de vos Maisons respectives, annonça la Directrice. Et toi, ajouta-t-elle plus bas et d'un ton ferme, à l'attention de Lisa, dans mon bureau.

Malgré le brouhaha causé par les élèves en effervescence, Elisabeth entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre le Professeur McGonagall. En se retournant, elle fit face à Horace Slughorn.

\- J'ai pensé que ce soir, vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un peu... De chance, hasarda-t-il, souriant.

Il fit discrètement glisser de sa main un petit flacon, qu'il laissa tomber dans une poche de la robe de Lisa, puis s'éloigna d'un air jovial. Elisabeth toucha l'objet à travers le tissu. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Elle se remémora qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Narcissa lui avait précisé que les _plans_ avaient légèrement changé. Elisabeth avait trouvé cette dernière amaigrie, pâle et angoissée. Sa Gardienne du Secret n'avait pas voulu lui divulguer en quoi consistaient les fameux _plans_ , elle lui avait simplement rappelé que sa dette serait payée si elle parvenait à faire rentrer Drago à Poudlard, et à veiller sur lui tant qu'il y serait. Narcissa avait ajouté que Slughorn, le Maître des Potions et Directeur des Serpentards, serait de leur côté. Et, juste avant de partir, elle lui avait conseillé de tenir Eryne à l'écart de cette Maison. _  
_Elisabeth était restée perplexe face à ces informations contradictoires. Comment pouvait-elle faire confiance au Directeur d'une Maison dont sa fille devait absolument restée éloignée ? Pour ne rien arranger, Eryne n'avait pas pu aller contre la décision du Choixpeau et allait donc être, inéluctablement, confrontée aux Serpentards. _  
_La sensation d'être intensément regardée interrompit immédiatement le cours de sa réflexion. Le Professeur McGonagall se tenait, raide et droite, sur le seuil de la porte. A contrecoeur, Elisabeth la suivit pour s'engager à sa suite, dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau. La Directrice marchait d'un pas décidé, visiblement contrariée. Lisa jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la fiole, cachée dans la poche de sa robe. Elle contenait un liquide doré. _Un peu de chance,_ avait-il dit. _  
_En apercevant la Gargouille, au bout du couloir, Elisabeth décida qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de _Felix Felicis_ et but deux rapides gorgées. Si cette potion pouvait lui éviter des questions dérangeantes sur la Répartition d'Eryne à Serpentard, elle songea qu'elle ne manquerait pas de remercier chaleureusement le Professeur Slughorn.

\- Animagus, affirma la Directrice à la Gargouille, qui s'écarta pour leur dévoiler des escaliers en colimaçon.

 _Pas très original,_ estima Lisa, avant de se sentir envahie par une agréable chaleur apaisante.

Débarrassée de toute forme d'angoisse, elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le bureau Directorial, lorsqu'elle heurta le Professeur McGonagall, qui s'était figée sur place, sans prévenir.

\- Bonsoir, Minerva.

\- Kingsley, salua la Directrice, en abaissant sa baguette.

Elle fit le tour de son bureau pour faire face à Shacklebolt.

\- Bien que je sois tout à fait ravie de votre nomination au poste de Ministre de la Magie, j'apprécierai particulièrement que vous ayez l'amabilité de me prévenir de votre arrivée. La Guerre n'est pas si loin derrière nous et j'ai tendance à être quelque peu sur la défensive, voyez-vous.

Kingsley inclina la tête dans sa direction, avec obligeance.

\- Navré Minerva, mais je devais impérativement m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de la Réforme et mes obligations ne m'ont pas permis de me libérer avant ce soir. Par ailleurs, la nouvelle sera en Une de La Gazette du Sorcier demain et je préférais vous en informer personnellement.

\- La Réforme ? s'enquit la Directrice, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Au sujet d'Azkaban. Vous conviendrez comme moi que les conditions de vie des prisonniers laissent à désirer, principalement à cause des Détraqueurs.

Minerva acquiesça instantanément, en se remémorant l'espace de quelques secondes les sensations provoquées par ces terrifiantes créatures.

\- Kingsley, reprit-elle, ses sourcils se plissant à nouveau, vous ne songez tout de même pas à les relâcher en pleine nature ?

\- Bien évidemment, non. La Réforme n'est pas tout à fait aboutie, pour être honnête. Les membres du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques sont toujours en train de chercher une solution les concernant. ils ont été retardés dans ce travail à cause des fortes migrations de _Mellisuga Helenae_ vers la Grande-Bretagne qui ont eu lieu ces dernières semaines.

Le visage du Professeur McGonagall se crispa légèrement.

\- Et donc, cette Réforme ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander, pour garder une contenance.

\- Et bien, lors de ma présentation au Premier Ministre Moldu, comme vous vous en doutez, nous avons eu une conversation au sujet de la Guerre et nous avons eu l'occasion de parler de l'organisation de la justice chez les non-sorciers. Savez-vous en quoi consistent les Travaux d'Intérêt Général, Minerva ?

\- Une sorte de... Peine alternative à l'emprisonnement ? hésita la Directrice, se rappelant vaguement d'une ancienne conversation avec le Professeur Burbage.

\- Exactement. Azkaban est surpeuplé depuis la fin de la Guerre, et tant que les Détraqueurs sont là, j'estime que certains délits peuvent être punis par une mise à l'épreuve moins... Douloureuse.

\- Très bien, déclara le Professeur McGonagall, après tout vous savez ce que vous faites, et tant que vous ne remettez pas des Mangemorts en liberté, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela concerne Poudlard.

\- J'y venais, reprit Shacklebolt. Le Département des Mystères m'a informé que l'Orphelinat des Sorciers Mineurs En Danger a été détruit pendant la Guerre. Nous avons donc besoin d'un nouvel emplacement pour les accueillir, et d'un nouveau chargé de mission.

La Directrice s'assit lentement sur son fauteuil et retira ses lunettes. Peu d'élèves choisissaient l'Etude des Moldus comme Option, ce qui laissait à Charity Burbage le temps d'aller recueillir les enfants sorciers repérés par le Ministère comme étant en situation de danger, la plupart du temps à cause de leur différence non-maîtrisée, pour les placer en sécurité à l'Orphelinat.

\- J'ai songé à Pré-au-Lard pour l'emplacement, poursuivit Kingsley, voyant que Minerva ne réagissait pas. Abelforth est d'accord pour faire quelques rondes et garder un oeil sur le chargé de mission. Si, de votre côté, vous pouviez lui fournir les anciens appartements du Professeur Burbage, et éventuellement désigner un enseignant qui se porterait garant de son comportement dans l'enceinte du Château...

\- Kingsley, amorça la Directrice lentement, à mesure que les diverses informations se connectaient entre elles dans son esprit, vous êtes venu me demander d'héberger un détenu d'Azkaban à Poudlard ?

\- Minerva, considérez-cela comme une chance pour lui de se racheter dans la société. Personne ne mérite la présence permanente des Détraqueurs et il est tout juste majeur. Par ailleurs, nous avons vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour cette tâche, elle ne saurait être mise de côté et de tous les détenus, c'est lui qui a le casier judiciaire le moins lourd.

La Directrice renifla d'un air légèrement méprisant.

\- Et qui est ce charmant individu ?

\- Drago Malefoy.

\- Non ! Le Professeur McGonagall se leva et dévisagea furieusement le Ministre, de toute sa hauteur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Kingsley, il est hors de question qu'une personne, avec la Marque des Ténèbres gravée sur l'avant-bras, franchisse le seuil de cette école ! N'envisagez pas une seule seconde d'obtenir mon approbation. Vous n'y pensez pas Kingsley, Malefoy, vraiment ? Et lorsqu'il s'agira d'aller récupérer des enfants en danger nés-moldus, que croyez-vous qu'il fera ?

Shacklebolt croisa les mains pour préserver son calme et regarda gravement la Directrice de Poudlard.

\- Drago Malefoy a grandit dans une famille de sorciers aux opinions douteuses quant au statut du Sang et des idées de Voldemort. Toute sa vie il a été conditionné par son environnement et les discours qu'il entendait.

\- Par pitié Kingsley, épargnez-moi la grande plaidoirie de l'Avocat du Diable, répliqua sèchement le Professeur McGonagall.

\- Ses parents ont été graciés, puisque Narcissa Malefoy a collaboré à notre victoire sur Voldemort. Vous savez que Drago a reçu la Marque et la mission de tuer Albus comme punition du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'échec de Lucius. Il n'a tué personne, torturé personne, à part l'Endoloris qui lui a valu d'être emprisonné...

\- Je sais, l'interrompit sèchement Minerva, je l'ai lu dans les journaux.

\- Il a également feint de ne pas reconnaître Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci a été emmené au Manoir des Malefoy.

\- Un vrai héros, cingla la directrice, les dents serrées.

\- D'autre part, les Aurors du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale recherchent toujours activement les Mangemorts qui ont fuit, ou qui sévissaient déjà, à l'étranger. L'un d'eux, que nous avions repéré, s'est volatilisé il y a quelques jours. Et je dois vous avouer, qu'un espion nous aurait été précieux...

\- Cette conversation tourne au ridicule, Kingsley. Un Mangemort, abrité dans _cette_ école, pour s'occuper de l'Orphelinat des Sorciers Mineurs _et_ jouer un double-rôle pour couronner le tout ? Comment pourrions-nous faire confiance à...

Dumbledore toussa discrètement, depuis son portrait.

\- Monsieur Drago Malefoy s'avère très bon en Occlumancie, bien plus que Monsieur Potter, lança le portrait de Rogue, de sa voix doucereuse.

Minerva fusilla les deux cadres du regard.

\- Je peux me charger de surveiller ce garçon quand il sera dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Shacklebolt se tourna vers la porte du bureau, où le Professeur McGonagall avait laissé Lisa.

\- Lisa Lewellyn, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire poli, en tendant la main au Ministre, le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Et bien, je suis certain que le Professeur Lewellyn aura les capacités pour assister Monsieur Malefoy dans sa mission, assura Kingsley en se retournant vers la Directrice, après avoir serré la main d'Elisabeth.

Minerva pinça ses lèvres.

\- Vous ne veniez pas me demander mon accord, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, admit humblement Shacklebolt. J'espérais toutefois réussir à vous démontrer que ce jeune homme seul ne peut pas représenter un réel danger. Peut-être qu'avec du temps et des preuves, vous finirez par être convaincue du bien-fondé de cette Réforme, Minerva, et que vos préjugés sur la capacité de rédemption de chacun s'estomperont.

Le cadre de Severus émit, à son tour, un léger toussotement.

\- Nous resterons régulièrement en contact quant à cette mission. Portez-vous bien, Minerva, acheva le Ministre, en tendant la main au Professeur McGonagall.

\- C'est cela, rétorqua la Directrice d'un ton glacial, en serrant la main de Kingsley.

Shacklebolt salua également Elisabeth et franchit la porte du bureau.

\- Kingsley ! aboya la Directrice, pour le retenir.

Il se retourna tranquillement vers elle.

\- Vous direz aux membres du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques de se dépêcher avec les _Mellisuga Helenae_. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Parc de Poudlard en soit rempli.

Le Ministre de la Magie s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la pièce, sans un mot. Le Professeur McGonagall s'assit de nouveau, en soupirant bruyamment. Elle massa ses tempes, geste qui commençait à devenir répétitif depuis qu'elle était Directrice.

\- Professeur McGonagall ?

Minerva ouvrit les yeux.

\- Vous m'aviez demandé de vous suivre dans votre bureau ? demanda Lisa.

La conversation houleuse avec le Ministre avait été longue et Elisabeth commençait à sentir les effets de la potion s'estomper. Elle ne put retenir une expression de soulagement, lorsque la Directrice lui tendit une liasse de parchemins qui contenaient l'emploi du temps de tous les Professeurs.

\- Je vous laisse le soin de les remettre à chacun avant de regagner vos appartements.

Lisa acquiesça et s'éclipsa du bureau, ne sachant si l'absence de questions sur Eryne était dû à la fatigue de la Directrice ou à la chance provoquée par la Potion. _  
_Après quelques minutes de silence, Minerva McGonagall se tourna vers le portrait de Rogue.

\- _Vous_ savez quelque chose. Et _vous_ , cessez de faire comme si vous dormiez, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Dumbledore. J'ai besoin de vous deux. Faites-vous confiance à Drago Malefoy ?

\- Ma chère Minerva, je suis au regret de vous apprendre qu'en tant que Directeurs de cette Ecole, nous sommes parfois amenés à accomplir des choses personnellement déplaisantes afin de découvrir la vérité par nous-mêmes.

\- Albus, est-ce vraiment si compliqué de répondre par oui ou par non ? rétorqua le Professeur McGonagall, affligée à l'idée que sa nouvelle fonction de Directrice finisse par la rendre, elle aussi, sibylline.

\- Le soir du 26 décembre 1974, Minerva, vous êtes venue dans mon bureau pour me demander...  
\- Je m'en souviens parfaitement, merci, coupa-t-elle. J'y suis parvenue toute seule.  
\- Nous parlons de Magie Ancestrale, Minerva. Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quatre ans, bien que ce fût dans d'autres circonstances, seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison.

La Directrice s'affaissa légèrement dans son fauteuil, tandis que Severus la dévisageait, gravement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas aussi différents que je le pensais, lâcha-t-il, après tout.

* * *

\- Pas tout compris, grommela Ron, en refermant l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'Hermione et Harry avaient parcouru avant lui.

\- En somme, tenta de résumer Hermione, les détenus d'Azkaban ayant été condamnés pour des délits plutôt... Mineurs, seront libérés pour effectués des Travaux d'Intérêt Général. C'est un travail, non rémunéré, supposé rendre service à la Société. Un travail d'entretien, de soin, de solidarité... Tu vois ?

Ron opina vaguement, tandis que Harry semblait se perdre dans la contemplation de son jus de citrouille.

\- Un travail d'entretien... répéta-t-il, avant de pousser Harry avec son coude. _Tu imagines ?_ Malefoy passer le balai avec Rusard...

Harry adressa un bref sourire à son ami et Hermione ne releva pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron avait affiché, l'espace d'une minute, un air réjoui.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Ginny, à voix basse.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça silencieusement, puis frôla son dos en se levant, suivi de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, annonça-t-il, pour répondre à sa question muette.

\- Toujours un peu d'appréhension, vu ce qu'on a dû supporter ces dernières années, ajouta Ron à l'attention de sa soeur, avant de rejoindre le groupe d'élèves de Septième année qui se dirigeait vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Une fois arrivés au Troisième étage, ils eurent à peine le temps de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient qu'une quinzaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, que la porte s'ouvrit sur le Professeur Lewellyn. Elle s'écarta et leur fit signe d'entrer, sans un mot.  
En s'installant dans la salle, Harry remarqua d'abord un Scrutoscope, posé sur le bureau principal. En balayant la classe du regard, il nota également un Capteur de Dissimulation, une grande Glace à l'Ennemi dans le fond de la pièce et, à côté, une malle qui lui semblait familière. Harry inspira profondément et compta. _La malle possédait sept serrures._

\- Bonjour à tous, commença le Professeur Lewellyn, en s'installant debout, derrière son bureau. Puisque vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est que je n'ai plus grand chose à vous apprendre. Si ce n'est de ne jamais rester sur vos acquis, en particulier pour ceux qui se destinent à une carrière d'Auror. Quel que soit votre niveau en Sortilèges et Maléfices, il ne faut jamais cesser de pratiquer, ni s'aviser de baisser sa garde.

C'était trop de coïncidences pour Harry. A moins que cette femme ne soit la petite soeur de Maugrey...

\- Non Potter, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec Alastor Maugrey. Il m'a cependant enseigné quelques notions de base en matière de sécurité et de vigilance.

\- Oh, mais je... Attendez, comment... ?

- _Légilimancie informulée_ , répondit le Professeur Lewellyn. Elle agita sa baguette et ses deux derniers mots vinrent s'inscrire sur le tableau. C'est le résultat que vous devrez obtenir d'ici quelques mois, puisque cela vous sera demandé lors de vos ASPIC. J'imagine qu'à votre niveau, vous maîtrisez tous les Sortilèges Informulés ? Bien, reprit-elle, en voyant les élèves hocher la tête, vous verrez qu'en matière de Légilimancie, cela s'avérera aussi complexe qu'indispensable. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ? Oui, Miss... ?

\- Granger, Professeur. _La Légilimancie est une technique qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions. C'est une discipline qui demande beaucoup de concentration, de maîtrise et de volonté, tout comme l'Occlumancie recquiert une grande maîtrise de soi, afin de bloquer son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure_. La Légilimancie informulée se révèle très utile pour piéger son adversaire par surprise.

\- Et lorsque l'Art de la Légilimancie est parfaitement maîtrisé, il permet de s'insinuer dans l'esprit d'une personne sans même que celle-ci s'en rende compte. C'était correct Miss Granger, dix points pour Gryffondor. Vous allez vous mettre en binôme, poursuivit le Professeur, et commencer à vous exercer. Vous pouvez utiliser la formule à voix haute, uniquement pour ce premier cours. Potter, cessez immédiatement de grimacer et venez avec moi.

Harry s'avança lentement vers le bureau principal. Il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient un nombre impair d'élèves, mais ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver, encore une fois, dans le rôle du cobaye d'un Professeur plus exercé que lui.

\- J'ai crû comprendre, Potter, que vous aviez déjà quelques notions dans ce domaine.  
\- C'était davantage des cours d'Occlumancie que de...  
\- Je ne parlais pas de vos séances avec le Professeur Rogue, mais de votre connexion avec Voldemort.

Elisabeth ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de rétorquer.

\- Je souhaiterais que vous testiez vos capacités sur moi, Potter. Allez-y.

Le Gryffondor déglutit péniblement. Il essaya de se remémorer la manière dont Rogue agissait sur lui, puis pointa sa baguette sur le Professeur Lewellyn. _Legilimens,_ pensa-t-il, _Legilimens_. Harry se souvint qu'il devait vider son esprit et s'efforça de chasser toute forme de pensée, avant de se tendre en avant, essayant de tirer à lui quelque chose qui proviendrait de l'esprit du Professeur. Au bout d'une minute, il ne sentit plus le poids de son corps, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tout était noir autour de lui. Il semblait coincé dans une sorte de pièce opaque, totalement obscure, puis, tout d'un coup, une force le fit basculer en arrière.  
Etourdi, Harry ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois, se retrouvant cette fois-ci dans la salle de classe.

\- C'était très bien, Potter. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

\- Mais je n'ai rien vu, objecta Harry.

\- Potter, pensez-vous réellement que je vous aurais demandé de tester mon esprit si je n'étais pas complètement certaine de pouvoir le contrôler parfaitement ? demanda sèchement le Professeur Lewellyn. Pas la peine de répondre, c'était une question purement rhétorique. Allez rejoindre un binôme, vous devriez avoir de vrais résultats cette fois-ci.

Harry acquiesça et se détourna pour chercher Ron et Hermione, en se demandant si, finalement, entre son autorité et sa justesse, le Professeur Lewellyn n'était pas plutôt la petite soeur du Professeur McGonagall.

\- Et par Merlin, Potter, si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement de m'affilier à chaque personne que vous connaissez, vous serez en retenue d'ici ce soir.

Harry s'empressa de rejoindre ses deux amis.

\- Alors ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai vaguement aperçu que Ron pensait encore à son petit-déjeuner. Tu veux bien essayer avec moi ?

Harry accepta, d'un mouvement de tête. La Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur lui, et il tenta, une nouvelle fois de se vider de ses émotions. Il ressentit une légère pression contre son crâne et s'efforça de pousser, avec son esprit, dans le sens contraire, avec toute la volonté dont il était capable.

 _Une loutre argentée tournoyait autour d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle avançait le long d'un couloir d'Azkaban._

 _\- Protego,_ murmura Hermione.

 _Harry se trouvait au milieu d'un jardin, parsemé de verdure noire. une femme rousse lui tournait le dos, le visage rivé au sol sur une plaque de marbre._

Le Gryffondor grimaça en ouvrant les yeux. Il venait de se cogner contre une table en repoussant l'intrusion d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais à Azkaban ? interrogea Harry, sur la défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le jardin des Malefoy ? répliqua son amie sur le même ton.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, furieux, mais fut interrompu par le Professeur Lewellyn, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle.

\- Je vous retrouve mercredi matin, annonça-t-elle, Dépêchez-vous de sortir, les Cinquième Année attendent leur cours.

Elisabeth regarda la classe se vider des Septième Année pour faire place aux plus jeunes. Elle effectua un léger mouvement de baguette pour que les tables et les chaises disparaissent, et fit face aux Cinquième Année de Serdaigle et de Serpentard.

\- Bonjour à tous, recommença-t-elle, en s'ordonnant de ne pas regarder Eryne. Vous venez d'entamer votre Cinquième année, celle des BUSE. Il n'y a donc pas de temps à perdre.

L'incantation _Spero Patronum_ s'inscrivit au tableau et Lisa fit jaillir un oiseau argenté de sa baguette.

\- Il s'agit d'un acte de magie très avancé, tous les sorciers ne sont pas capables de produire un Patronus Corporel, encore moins en présence d'une menace. Il est nécessaire de penser à un souvenir particulièrement heureux pour réussir ce Sortilège. J'attends de vous, au minimum, des volutes de fumée à la fin du cours. Vous pouvez commencer.

Elisabeth s'installa derrière son bureau, consciente de se montrer très exigeante. Durant l'heure qui s'écoula, elle vit le Patronus de deux Serdaigle prendre forme avant de s'évanouir rapidement. La majorité des élèves avait réussi à faire sortir un filet argenté de sa baguette. Avant de se résigner à clôturer le cours, Lisa se tourna vers Eryne avec une lueur d'espoir. Lueur qui, très vite, s'éteignit, lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, comme tant de fois avant, incapable de produire un Patronus, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas de souvenir suffisamment heureux pour y parvenir.

* * *

La journée avait été longue et Hermione soupira de bien-être en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Ses camarades, elles, dormaient déjà.

Les Professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall s'étaient montrés tout aussi exigeants que le Professeur Lewellyn. En plus de ça, elle s'était à moitié disputée avec Harry et n'avait pas pu reprendre leur conversation à cause de son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef, qui l'avait accaparée une heure le midi et deux heures le soir. Rien que le fait de songer à toutes les Options qu'elle ne partageait pas avec ses amis et qui l'attendaient le lendemain fit grimacer des dents la Gryffondor.

 _Amis_ , songea-t-elle, avec un peu d'amertume. Ron recommençait tout juste à lui parler, et seulement quand il en avait besoin. Exténuée, Hermione s'appliqua à vider ses pensées, dans le but de s'endormir plus rapidement, tout en s'exerçant à l'Occlumancie. Elle se sentait basculer aux portes du sommeil, lorsque deux légers coups contre la fenêtre la firent sursauter, avec l'impression affreuse de tomber dans le vide.  
Un Hibou Petit-Duc venait de toquer son bec contre la vitre. Hermione se leva mollement de son lit, le coeur battant encore irrégulièrement. Elle entrouvrit la fenêtre et, aussitôt, l'oiseau s'engouffra dans l'interstice. Ses pattes s'écartèrent pour laisser tomber l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains de la jeune fille. Alors qu'il repartait et s'envolait immédiatement dans le ciel, Hermione contempla, à la lueur de la lune, le Rubik's cube qu'elle venait de recevoir. Son coeur s'emballa une nouvelle fois, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était parfaitement résolu.

* * *

 **Paroles de chanson** : _Emotionless,_ Good Charlotte

 **Titre** : _Seasons In The Sun,_ Terry Jacks


	10. Chapitre Neuf

_NdA_ : Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos Reviews ! Un merci particulier à Melfique qui a pris le temps de me donner des conseils judicieux sur la forme. Au passage, je vous recommande sa fiction _A corps perdu,_ elle est tout simplement captivante et originale !

 _Disclaimer_ : J'ai crédité sur la page de mon profil parce que ça me semblait évident, mais je le redis : tout est à J. , l'univers ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages.

 **Fall on my knees, fall on my pride**  
 _Je tombe à genoux, je tombe du haut de ma fierté_  
 **I'm tripping over all the times I've lied**  
 _Je trébuche sur toutes les fois où j'ai menti_  
 **I'm asking please, but I can see in your eyes**  
 _Je demande pardon mais je peux voir dans tes yeux_  
 **You don't need tears for alibis**  
 _Que tu n'as pas besoin de larmes pour alibi_

 **Chapitre Neuf** : _Puisse la solitude prendre ta place._

Drago Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents, face au Professeur McGonagall qui le dévisageait froidement.

\- Votre baguette.

Drago fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé.

\- Montrez-moi votre baguette, Malefoy, ordonna la Directrice.

Le jeune homme obtempéra. Il sortit de sa poche la nouvelle baguette magique qu'il avait été chercher chez Ollivander un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, escorté par un Auror, et la présenta au Professeur.

\- En quoi est-elle faite ?

\- Aubépine, murmura-t-il, à contrecœur. Et ventricule de dragon.

Minerva McGonagall nota ces informations sur un morceau de parchemin en griffonnant quelques phrases supplémentaires, puis se dirigea vers le balcon du bureau et tendit le message à la chouette qui se tenait sur la balustrade. Elle indiqua à celle-ci le nom du destinataire avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

\- Votre bras gauche, à présent.

Drago sentit tous les muscles de son corps se crisper. Il allait devoir obéir sans discuter, encore et encore, se justifier, inlassablement. Il remonta lentement la manche de sa veste au-dessus de son coude et tendit le bras, poing fermé, en direction de la Directrice. Cette dernière l'examina longuement, par-dessus ses lunettes, sans le toucher.

La Marque des Ténèbres n'était plus aussi noire depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle n'avait pas disparu pour autant. La netteté des lignes s'était légèrement estompée, laissant penser qu'un jour, il n'en resterait plus qu'une cicatrice mais ne s'effacerait jamais complètement.

Le Professeur McGonagall fit signe à Drago que l'inspection était terminée et se redressa autant que possible dans son fauteuil, tandis que le jeune homme abaissait sa manche et croisait les bras dans son dos, les poings serrés à l'extrême.

\- Sachez, Malefoy, que votre présence ici m'a été imposée par le Ministre de la Magie, commença la Directrice d'un ton sec et sans émotions. D'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre arrivée soit si prématurée, mais la mission que l'on vous a attribuée s'avère urgente et votre première intervention doit impérativement commencer demain, à l'aube.

Minerva guetta une réaction, et, voyant que son interlocuteur ne bougeait pas, elle poursuivit.

\- En ce moment même, des membres du Département des Mystères sont à Pré-au-Lard, en train de bâtir l'Orphelinat des Sorciers Mineurs en Danger qui a été détruit au cours de la Guerre. Je suppose que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago confirma, d'un bref signe de tête.

\- L'Orphelinat a été créé dans les années 1950 par le Ministère, suite aux suggestions du Professeur Dumbledore. Comme son nom l'indique, il accueille des Sorciers ayant moins de dix-sept ans, bien que la plupart ne soient pas encore en âge d'intégrer une école de Sorcellerie. Il s'agit d'enfants de toute _origine_ , précisa la Directrice avec un regard appuyé. Nés dans des familles Moldues, de Sang-mêlé ou de Sang-Pur. Vous avez votre permis de transplaner, je suppose ?

Nouveau signe de tête.

\- Tant mieux, puisque vous serez amené à voyager. Les pays du monde entier sont concernés, vos missions s'étendront à la Grande-Bretagne et aux États-Unis d'Amérique. Des membres du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale sont en charge des autres pays.

La Directrice agita sa baguette magique et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

\- Le Professeur Lewellyn, qui enseigne cette année les cours de Défense Contres les Forces du Mal, vous attend en bas des escaliers. Elle vous conduira à vos appartements et vous donnera des informations supplémentaires.

Sans dire un mot, Drago se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Vous serez surveillé Malefoy. Par le Professeur Lewellyn, par Abelforth Dumbledore, probablement par les Aurors du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, et par moi aussi, soyez-en sûr. Je veux que vous vous présentiez à mon bureau chaque fin de semaine, j'exige que vous me préveniez si un Mangemort essaye d'entrer en contact avec vous, y compris s'il s'agit de votre propre père. Peu importe le mot de passe et les Sortilèges avec lesquels vous protégerez vos appartements, j'y aurais accès, et au moindre doute je n'hésiterai pas à venir fouiller.

Le jeune homme soupira furieusement, incapable de décontracter ses muscles.

\- Sachez également, acheva le Professeur McGonagall, qu'un Tabou a été placé sur le terme « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Si vous vous avisez de l'employer, je le saurais immédiatement. Ai-je été claire ?

Drago acquiesça et sortit en trombe du bureau. Comme la Directrice le lui avait annoncé, une femme, grande et brune, se tenait dans le couloir.

\- Bonsoir Mr Malefoy. Je suis le Professeur Lewellyn, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Drago serra brièvement celle-ci, la salua d'un léger signe de tête et la suivit sans dire un mot. Elisabeth s'arrêta devant une salle de classe, à l'extrémité du même couloir. Elle déverrouilla la porte sans prononcer de formule et fit signe au jeune homme d'entrer.

Drago ne reconnaissait pas la pièce et comprit rapidement qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant, lorsqu'il aperçut l'immense portrait, accroché derrière le bureau. Charity Burbage semblait dormir profondément, à l'intérieur de son cadre.

En la contemplant, le souvenir de sa mort se fit précis dans la mémoire du jeune homme, comme si les Détraqueurs avaient encore une certaine emprise sur lui, bien qu'il soit à Poudlard. Il se rappela de son corps, lévitant au-dessus de la table, de l'expression d'horreur sur son visage, de la supplication dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à Rogue. Il eût l'impression de ressentir une nouvelle fois la décharge qui avait parcouru son corps, lorsqu'elle était tombée, morte, à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Mr Malefoy ?

Drago détourna les yeux du portrait et lança un regard noir à Elisabeth pour refouler la nausée qui s'était emparée de lui.

\- Pourquoi ici ? Je ne…

\- Parce que c'était le Professeur Burbage qui s'occupait de cette mission avant vous, le coupa-t-elle. Et ce sont les seuls appartement libres.

Lisa pointa sa baguette sur le mur, à gauche du portrait.

\- _Cistem Aperio._

Le Sortilège dessina la forme d'une porte en bronze qui parue floue, avant de se matérialiser devant eux. Le Professeur Lewellyn se tourna vers Drago.

\- Vous êtes libre d'ajouter les Sortilèges de protection de votre choix. _Pas de Magie Noire_ , ajouta-t-elle, en s'engouffrant dans la pièce. Entrez.

Drago pénétra à son tour dans les appartements. La pièce principale était impersonnelle. En dehors du mobilier, deux cadres étaient accrochés aux murs l'un, au-dessus du bureau, était de taille moyenne et vide, tandis que le second recouvrait une grande partie du mur, derrière le lit et représentait un arbre, auréolé par un ciel aux couleurs vives et brillantes.

Elisabeth désigna du doigt ce dernier.

\- Un passage secret qui vous mènera directement à Pré-au-Lard, devant l'Orphelinat. Il a la particularité d'être indestructible, bien qu'il puisse être endommagé. Vous _devez_ l'abîmer _puis_ réparer les dégâts afin qu'il s'actionne.

D'un geste de la main, elle balaya la question que Drago s'apprêtait à poser.

\- Il est tard et vous commencer votre mission à l'aube, Mr Malefoy. Il faudra découvrir par vous-même ce que je n'aurais pas le temps de vous apprendre ce soir.

Le Professeur Lewellyn se dirigea vers le bureau, et saisit le dossier qui y était posé.

\- Ceci, reprit-elle en ouvrant le document, est votre dossier de liaison avec le Ministère. Lorsqu'un Mineur en danger se manifestera, le Département des Mystères vous fera aussitôt parvenir sur ce dossier toutes les informations dont ils disposent sur la situation. Au minimum, une description de l'enfant et sa localisation. Je vais tenter d'être brève, poursuivit Lisa, en reposant le document sur le bureau. Vous empruntez le passage secret pour vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard et vous transplanez à l'endroit donné. Si l'enfant est livré à lui-même, vous l'accompagnez immédiatement à l'Orphelinat.

S'il est en danger à cause de sa propre famille, vous devez tenter d'obtenir l'accord de celle-ci avant d'emmener l'enfant. N'attaquez personne, utilisez le Sortilège de Désarmement si vous sentez une menace.

Elisabeth désigna à Drago un petit carnet gris, posé à côté du dossier.

\- Vous devez garder à l'esprit que votre priorité est la protection des enfants que vous allez chercher. Si toutefois vous êtes attaqués par surprise, j'ai consigné là-dedans des Sortilèges de Défense ou de camouflage qui pourraient vous être utiles. Si vous êtes forcé de combattre, évitez autant que possible la Stupéfixion. _Pas de Sortilège Impardonnable_ , bien évidemment. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Qui se trouve dans ce tableau ? Demanda Drago, en montrant le portrait vide.

Le Professeur Lewellyn haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne tardera pas trop avant de vous rendre visite. Ne songez même pas à le décrocher, il a été fixé avec un Maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Encore une chose, savez-vous produire un Patronus messager ?

\- Non, répondit Drago à voix basse.

\- Je m'en doutais. Ne soyez pas vexé, Mr Malefoy, ajouta Lisa en voyant l'air mauvais qui s'était affiché sur le visage du jeune homme. Vous ne devez pas avoir emmagasiné beaucoup de souvenirs heureux ces temps-ci.

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit miroir rectangulaire, qu'elle déposa sur le bureau.

\- C'est un Miroir à Double Sens, commenta-t-elle. J'en ai un autre en ma possession. En cas de problème urgent, regardez-le, prononcez mon nom et la communication s'établira.

Elisabeth s'avança vers la porte de l'appartement.

\- Je vous conseille à présent de verrouiller cette pièce et de profiter des quelques heures qu'il vous reste pour dormir.

Avant de s'en aller, le Professeur se ravisa une dernière fois.

\- Sachez que si vous avez besoin d'un peu d'air et de tranquillité, la Tour d'Astronomie sera déserte cette année.

Drago hocha nerveusement la tête et attendit d'être seul pour ouvrir le carnet qu'Elisabeth lui avait laissé.

 _« Salveo Maleficia_ , protège des Maléfices et rend invisible sa position. »

Malefoy fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, puis la pointa sur la serrure de la porte.

\- _Collaporta !_

Dans un bruit de succion, l'entrée se verrouilla.

 _\- Cave Inimicum,_ murmura-t-il, puis il hésita un instant. _Salveo Maleficia._

* * *

Hermione Granger traversa la Grande Salle d'un pas lent et sembla se laisser tomber sur le banc de la table des Gryffondors, face à Harry, qui beurrait un toast, sans grande conviction.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle, d'une voix fatiguée, en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Bonjour, répliqua Harry, légèrement sur la défensive.

Hermione remarque l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , replié sous le coude de son ami.

\- Des nouvelles en particulier ? Lui demanda-t-elle, ne se sentant pas le courage de lire pendant son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu savais qu'il existait un _Orphelinat pour Sorciers Mineurs en Danger_ ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle manquait de sommeil, mais en voyant l'air agacé de son meilleur ami, elle se sentit instantanément préoccupée.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Oh Harry, souffla-t-elle en affichant une mine désolée. Le Professeur Burbage nous en avait parlé en Quatrième Année, mais tu sais bien…

\- Oui, oui, il _fallait_ que je reste chez les Dursley, admit-il, excédé. C'est frustrant, désolé, s'excusa Harry. Mal dormi, grommela-t-il plus bas. D'ailleurs qui va assurer l'Etude des Moldus ? McGonagall n'a pas présenté de nouveau Professeur à part Lewellyn.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais le cours figure dans mon emploi du temps de ce matin. Ron et toi, vous… Où est Ron ?

\- Double cours de Métamorphose. Et Ron est à la Bibliothèque, lâcha Harry d'un ton neutre, avant de sourire en voyant Hermione s'étrangler avec son jus d'orange.

La Gryffondor toussa bruyamment à plusieurs reprises.

\- Il n'y a jamais mis les pieds en six ans ! Et les cours ont à peine commencé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire à la Bibliothèque ?

\- Aucune idée, avoua Harry. Peut-être qu'il veut s'entraîner pour mercredi, c'est vraiment _très_ désagréable de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans son esprit, poursuivit-il, sur le ton du reproche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Professeur Lewellyn ? Demanda Hermione, dans une tentative d'esquiver le sujet dangereux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air… Correcte. Un peu effrayante aussi, elle maîtrise l'Occlumancie au moins aussi bien que Rogue, ça ne m'inspire pas vraiment confiance.

\- Mais finalement, Rogue était de notre côté… murmura Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Azkaban ? Relança Harry.

\- Et toi, tu fais de nouveau des cauchemars ? Se défendit-elle.

\- Ma cicatrice ne me brûle plus, ce ne sont que de simples mauvais rêves ! Qui est-ce que tu es allée voir ?

Hermione soupira, furieuse.

\- Malefoy. Ne le dis pas à Ron, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Il ne m'adresserait plus la parole de l'année… Oh, et ne me regarde pas comme ça, reprit-elle, d'une voix plus assurée. Toi tu lui as sauvé la vie dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai juste voulu lui donner une chance de ne pas devenir aussi cinglé que sa tante.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda prudemment Harry.

Hermione vérifia que personne n'épiait leur conversation.

\- Ton Rubik's cube. Je lui ai donné.

Harry demeura immobile l'espace d'une minute, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y ait touché. C'est un _objet moldu._

La Gryffondor reprit une gorgée de jus d'orange.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être en retard au cours du Professeur McGonagall, lança-t-elle en désignant la table des enseignants. Elle n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

* * *

 _La nouvelle baguette de Monsieur Malefoy est assez similaire à la première qu'il possédait, le coeur seulement a changé. La précédente renfermait un crin de licorne, il s'agit maintenant d'un ventricule de dragon. Je crois me souvenir que votre propre baguette en est pourvue également, Minerva McGonagall. Vingt-trois virgule soixante-quinze centimètres, Rigide, Sapin et Coeur de dragon. Je n'ai donc pas grand-chose à vous apprendre sur ce dernier. Il confère un grand pouvoir à la baguette et tend facilement à l'usage de la Magie Noire si son propriétaire le désire._

 _La baguette qui a choisi Drago Malefoy est faite en bois d'Aubépine, tout comme la première. Elle convient aux sorciers de nature conflictuelle puisqu'elle peut se révéler aussi contradictoire qu'eux, en excellant aussi bien dans les Maléfices que dans les sorts qui les conjurent._

 _Selon Gregorovitch, l'Aubépine est un arbre dont les feuilles et les fleurs ont un pouvoir de guérison, mais dont les branches coupées ont une odeur de mort._

 _Cela révèle donc probablement beaucoup de choses sur la personnalité de Mr Malefoy, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une simple coïncidence avec le Calendrier Celtique._

 _Concernant la baguette magique de Miss Eryne Lewellyn, elle mesure vingt-six virgule soixante-quinze centimètres. Rigide, un crin de Licorne qui promet une baguette fidèle, peu encline à la Magie Noire. C'est le coeur de baguette le moins puissant – bien qu'il puisse être compensé par le bois- et le crin peut, disons, s'éteindre, si son possesseur est en proie à une grande mélancolie. La baguette de Miss Lewellyn est faite en bois de Pin, très sensible aux Sortilèges Informulés. Les propriétaires de baguettes en bois de Pin sont réputés pour vivre longtemps, et ces dernières choisissent un maître à la nature solitaire et mystérieuse. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vue une jeune fille si peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'être choisie par une baguette magique._

 _Quant à Elisabeth Lewellyn, la baguette qui l'a choisie à l'âge de onze ans était faite de Noyer noir, un bois qui manifeste une sensibilité anormale aux conflits internes. Parfaite pour les Enchantements, mais qui perd sa puissance de manière spectaculaire lorsque son propriétaire fait preuve d'aveuglement. Ainsi, Elisabeth Lewellyn a dû laisser une nouvelle baguette la choisir à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. Elle possède à présent la dernière baguette fabriquée en bois de Tilleul Argenté que j'ai vendue jusqu'à ce jour. Particulièrement performante pour un sorcier qui maîtrise l'art de la Légilimancie._

 _En espérant vous avoir éclairée,_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Garrick Ollivander_

Minerva McGonagall se hâte de ranger le parchemin dans une poche de sa robe, après l'avoir relu entièrement pour la troisième fois consécutive. En quittant la Grande Salle pour aller donner son cours de Métamorphose, elle se demanda si la Malédiction qui avait été, autrefois, jetée sur le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait pas également atteint le poste de Directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Tout d'abord, ils n'étaient que quatre Septième Année à avoir poursuivi l'Etude des Moldus : deux Serdaigles, une Poufsouffle et elle-même. Et puis il y avait ce grand tableau du Professeur Burbage, qui leur faisait face et Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister. Certes, le Professeur Binns donnait des cours bien qu'il soit un fantôme, mais _elle_ avait été assassinée de la main de Voldemort.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer et prit sur elle pour être attentive.

\- Vous verrez que lors de votre dernière année, la plupart des cours que vous avez choisis finiront par se rejoindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, affirma le Professeur Burbage. Vous avez étudié les Moldus du point de vue des Sorciers durant quatre ans, et pour cette ultime année, je vous demanderai de trouver les liens, aussi anciens soient-ils qui relient nos deux mondes. Cela vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ? Oui, Miss Turpin ?

\- La Magie Ancestrale ? Suggéra-t-elle.

\- Tout à fait, dix points pour Serdaigle. La Magie Ancestrale sera votre principal objet d'étude cette année, vous vous apercevrez rapidement qu'il s'agit d'un vaste domaine. Je vous suggère de profiter de la récente migration de _Mellisuga Helenae_ dont nous profitons pour commencer vos recherches. Il est très rare d'en observer en Grande-Bretagne, leur habitat naturel se trouve principalement dans les Tropiques ou les îles Européennes. Pour vous mettre sur la bonne voie, sachez que les _Mellisuga Helenae_ ont un ancêtre commun avec les Martinets, eux-mêmes cousins des Hirdondelles, que nous avons étudié il y a quatre ans. La plupart des Moldus les appellent les Colibris, mais pour d'autres, en particulier dans les civilisations anciennes, les _Mellisuga Helenae_ représentent un symbole, un mythe et sont sacrés. Je dois aussi vous avertir que tous les sorciers ne sont pas capables d'interagir avec ces derniers, cela rejoint le principal objet de votre recherche : la Magie Ancestrale.

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, acheva le cadre du Professseur Burbage, et je vous demanderai un exposé de cinq à dix minutes sur le sujet. Bonne fin de journée.

Hermione rangea ses affaires lentement dans son sac, en songeant qu'elle pourrait peut-être se renseigner auprès d'Hagrid, quand elle aurait un peu de temps. Elle s'apprêtait à saluer le Professeur Burbage avant de sortir de la salle, mais elle fut bousculée par Elisabeth Lewellyn, qui venait de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Charity, la salua-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers la gauche du portrait. Miss Granger, je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir.

Hermione obtempéra et vit le Professeur Lewellyn pointer sa baguette en direction du mur. Elisabeth tourna la tête vers Hermione et, d'un mouvement du poignet, la porte se referma en claquant.

* * *

L'épaule gauche de Drago saignait abondamment. Il fut légèrement soulagé en voyant le Professeur Lewellyn entrer en trombe dans ses appartements.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-elle, en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Le père du gamin m'a reconnu, grommela-t-il, Il ne voulait pas confier son fils à un _Mangemort._

\- Pourquoi était-il en danger ?

\- Parce qu'il approche de ses onze ans et qu'il ne manifeste toujours pas de magie. Son père lui jette des Maléfices pour déclencher une réaction, il m'a touché juste avant que je transplane.

Drago grimaça en essayant de bouger son épaule.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de Médicomage à l'Orphelinat ?

\- Parce que Ste Mangouste est aussi surpeuplée qu'Azkaban depuis la fin de la guerre. Venez.

\- Non, protesta Drago, Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie.

Elisabeth le regarda gravement et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit.

\- _Vulnera Sanentur_ , murmura-t-elle à plusieurs reprises, tandis que la blessure de Malefoy se refermait.

* * *

 _Note de fin:_ Bon, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire puisque je suis toujours un peu dans la mise en place des événements . J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même !

 _Petite précision :_ Par rapport à la baguette d'Eryne, j'ai fait le Test de Baguette sur Pottermore, en répondant aux questions avec la personnalité que je lui ai imaginé et le résultat est la baguette qu'Ollivander décrit dans sa lettre à McGonagall, voilà, je tenais juste à le souligner parce que j'ai toujours peur qu'Eryne ou Lisa passent pour des Mary-Sue !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bisous et à bientôt ! :)

 **Paroles de chanson** _: Undone,_ FFH _(oui, encore)_

 **Titre** _: The Lonely,_ Christina Perri


	11. Chapitre Dix

**It's five o'clock**

 _Il est cinq heures_

 **And I walk through the empty streets**

 _Et j'erre dans les rues vides_

 **Thoughts fill my head**

 _Ma tête est remplie de pensées_

 **No one speaks to me**

 _Personne ne me parle_

 **My mind takes me back**

 _Mon esprit me ramène_

 **To the years that have passed me by**

 _Aux années que je n'ai pas vraiment vécues_

 **Chapitre Dix** **:** _Laisse les cendres s'évanouir, oublie-moi._

 _« En dépit de leur appareil vocal peu développé, les Mellisuga Helenae émettent des chants élaborés. Ceux-ci sont inaudibles pour la plupart des humains en raison de leurs fréquences trop élevées pour l'appareil auditif. A ce jour, dix sorcières capables de recevoir leur message ont été répertoriées à travers le monde. La plus illustre d'entre elles, Cliodna, célèbre druidesse Irlandaise, était connue pour ses trois oiseaux magiques, qui chantaient auprès des malades pour les endormir puis les soigner. La légende dit qu'elle pouvait prendre la forme d'un oiseau marin, à l'image de son Patronus. »_

* * *

\- Comment ça « _Empruntés pour une durée indéterminée ?_ » demanda Hermione, à la fois agacée et désespérée.

\- Il n'y a pas de négociations possibles, Miss Granger. Toutefois, je peux vous réserver ces deux ouvrages en attendant, et vous prévenir lorsqu'ils seront à nouveau disponibles.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, remercia Madame Pince et quitta la bibliothèque. Elle avait besoin de faire des recherches sur la Magie Ancestrale, mais le seul livre stocké dans la Réserve de Poudlard avait été emprunté. Elle avait alors songé à un livre traitant des _Mellisuga Helenae_ , que le Professeur Burbage leur avait recommandé en début d'année, mais visiblement, un autre élève avait eu la même idée qu'elle.

La seule chose qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas était ce _délai indéterminé_ qui avait été accordé pour l'emprunt de ces deux livres. Pourquoi cet élève avait-il eu un tel traitement de faveur ? La jeune Gryffondor s'arrêta à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la table où elle déjeunait habituellement. Ron n'était pas là et Harry semblait être en grande discussion avec Ginny.

Hermione choisi de ne pas les interrompre et se rendit dans le Parc. Très vite, elle aperçut Hagrid, près de sa cabane. Il jetait des morceaux de viande crûe à un grand cheval noir ailé, qu'elle reconnut comme étant un Sombral. Sa gorge se serra quand elle réalisa qu'à présent, elle était capable de les voir. Hermione fixa la scène quelques instants, d'un air hésitant. Elle aurait voulu saluer Hagrid, mais la présence du Sombral ne l'encourageait pas. Par ailleurs, elle doutait sérieusement que le Gardien des Clés s'intéresse de près aux _Mellisuga Helenae_. Hagrid avait toujours préféré les Créatures Magiques un peu plus imposantes.  
Le regard d'Hermione se perdit dans le vague, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri la sorte de ses pensées. Elle se précipita vers le Lac, où une Première Année était visiblement en train de se noyer.

\- _Mobilicorpus !_ s'exclama Hermione, en pointant sa baguette en direction de la jeune élève.

Celle-ci se mit à léviter, s'éloignant progressivement du Lac et atterrissant délicatement sur l'herbe, grâce aux mouvements de la Gryffondor.

\- _Anapneo._

La fillette toussa et recracha une partie de l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Hermione, avec bienveillance.

\- Judith... Aden... hoqueta la jeune Serdaigle.

\- Viens avec moi, Judith. Je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

\- Ca ne sert à rien. L'infirmerie est fermée pour l'instant.

Hermione pivota sur ses talons. La nouvelle de Beaubâtons était assise dans l'herbe, un carnet posé sur ses genoux.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda la Gryffondr, un peu sèchement.

Eryne haussa les épaules et tendit son carnet à Hermione. Un portrait de Madame Pomfresh, aussi réaliste qu'une photo, était dessiné sur la page. Elle tenait dans ses bras un nourrisson qui semblait blessé, tandis qu'en arrière-plan, un jeune homme croisait les bras, l'air renfrogné. Hermione ne put contenir un sursaut en reconnaissant Drago Malefoy.

* * *

 _« Les Mellisuga Helenae font partie des histoires sacrées des Brésiliens indigènes. Ils signifiaient, dans les temps anciens « origine mythique de la langue. » »_

* * *

Harry sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains et s'envoler derrière lui. Il se retourna précipitamment.

\- Désolé Harry, marmonna Neville Londubat en rougissant un peu. J'ai raté tous mes Sortilèges Informulés cet après-midi, je voulais voir si je pouvais au moins réussir par surprise...

Le jeune homme s'empressa de rendre sa baguette à son ami.

\- Le Professeur Lewellyn est exigeant, pas vrai ? répondit Harry, avec un sourire compréhensif.

\- C'est normal non ? Je veux dire, c'est notre dernière année, les ASPIC ne sont plus très loin... Je crois que je vais aller manger un morceau et monter me coucher tôt ce soir. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Désolé, s'excusa le Gryffondor, j'ai promis à Ginny de la retrouver en début de soirée.

Neville hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main à Harry avant de s'éloigner en direction de la Grande Salle.

\- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Harry parcourut la Carte des Maraudeurs du regard, jusqu'à trouver le nom de Ginny, qui s'affichait dans la Volière. Il s'empressa de monter les marches qui menaient à la Tour Ouest du château, avec l'impression d'avoir les poumons comprimés dans un étau.  
Ginny Weasley était accoudée à l'une des fenêtres, la brise du soir soulevant avec légèreté sa longue chevelure flamboyante. Harry s'approcha d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Ginny réprima un sursaut, et se rasséréna en reconnaissant le Gryffondor. Elle reprit place à la fenêtre, tandis que Harry appuyait légèrement sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Neville vient de me désarmer, déclara-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

La jeune Weasley sourit.

\- Il a besoin de garder confiance en lui, c'est une bonne chose. Tu as vu Ron ?

\- Pas ce soir, répondit Harry, plus sobrement.

\- Toute cette colère qu'il a en lui, reprit Ginny, après un bref silence, j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive plus à la contrôler. Luna m'a dit qu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes cet été, il faisait un cauchemar en marmonnant le nom de Fred.

\- Tu penses qu'il voudrait le venger ? Je ne sais même pas qui a... Tu sais. Qui a fait ça.

\- Je crois qu'il essaye de le découvrir. Perçy m'a écrit qu'il était inquiet à son sujet parce qu'il n'arrête pas d'harceler toute la famille à propos de la bataille de Poudlard.

Harry soupira.

\- Ron ne se vengerait pas. Quand on sera Aurors, on fera en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus aucun Mangemort en liberté.

\- Je crois que la Réforme de Kinglesy ne lui a pas vraiment plu, conclut Ginny, l'air sceptique.

Harry l'embrassa sur l'épaule, dans une tentative muette pour la rassurer. Il détestait se sentir impuissant.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu comptais faire après Poudlard ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore décidée. Mais le Quidditch me manque, répondit la Gryffondor, d'une voix nostalgique.

\- A moi aussi. Mais les Serpentards ne me manquent pas autant.

Harry cligna brusquement des yeux, aveuglé par un léger scintillement qui s'approchait de la fenêtre. Un minuscule oiseau scintillant battait des ailes à une vitesse impressionnante, juste devant eux.

\- Oh Harry, celui-là je le reconnais !

Le Gryffondor retira ses lunettes et frotta ses paupières, perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un __Mellisuga Helenae__. Je ne peux pas les entendre mais ils sont tellement beaux ! Fleur m'avait prêté un livre qui parlait d'eux cet été, ils ont tous des noms très difficiles à retenir ! C'est le seul dont je me souviens.

Harry plissa les yeux pour distinguer mieux l'oiseau. Son plumage oscillait entre le vert et l'amande.

\- _Lepidopyga Lilliae_ , déclara Ginny, avec un sourire radieux. Le colibri de Lillie.

* * *

 _ _« L'interprétation du message des Mellisuga Helenae passe par plusieurs caractéristiques. L'une d'elles est la signification des couleurs de leurs plumes, tout comme le nom qu'on leur attribue. »__

* * *

Le genou gauche de Drago Malefoy s'agitait nerveusement. Il se contenait depuis plus d'une heure pour ne pas lancer un _Assurdiato_ au bébé qui hurlait, à l'intérieur du dortoir. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil depuis vingt-neuf heures, et attendait, non sans mal, la relève qui tardait à venir.  
Adossé au mur froid du couloir, il s'assit, repliant ses jambes contre son torse et encerclant ses genoux avec ses bras, pour stopper le tremblement.

\- Monsieur ?

Drago sursauta et tourna son regard en direction de la fillette qui venait de sortir du dortoir pour l'interpeller.

\- Quoi ? Tu devrais pas être là.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, il pleure trop. Tu peux pas le consoler ?

\- Non, asséna le jeune homme, d'une voix sèche et sans appel.

\- T'as pas une potion pour faire des rêves ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit, répondit Drago. _Si je pouvais, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps,_ songea-t-il.

La lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Abelforth Dumbledore, laissant entrer le vent dans l'Orphelinat avec un sifflement.

\- Tu peux rentrer au château. Je prends mon tour.

Malefoy eût un sourire sarcastique en imaginant le vieil homme s'occuper du bébé tout le reste de la nuit. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, où se trouvait le passage secret.

\- __Diffindo__ , prononça le jeune homme, sa baguette fendant l'air.

Le portrait fut lacéré par l'enchantement. Drago se rapprocha du tableau et fit passer sa baguette magique aux endroits déchirés.

\- __Vulnera Samento__.

Lentement, les brèches se rétractèrent sur elles-mêmes, jusqu'à ce que la toile redevienne uniforme, comme neuve. Le cadre pivota et Malefoy s'engagea dans le passage qui conduisait jusqu'à Poudlard. Une fois arrivé dans les anciens appartements du Professeur Burbage, il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Il semble qu' _ _Il__ s'emparera de la Première aux alentours d'Halloween.

Drago manqua de tomber du lit en se redressant. Dans le cadre, au-dessus de son bureau, le Professeur Rogue le dévisageait, les lèvres pincées.

\- Tu devras donc te charger de la Troisième.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et attendit que le tableau soit redevenu vide pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Aucun répit. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser.  
Drago se leva rageusement, sortit de la pièce en la verrouillant derrière lui et se rendit d'un pas précipité à la Tour d'Astronomie. A peine en haut des marches, il s'affaissa dans le recoin le plus proche.  
Juste en face de lui, une fille blonde était assise en tailleur près de la grande fenêtre. Elle était en train de dessiner sur un carnet. Malefoy ne put retenir un juron. Le Professeur Lewellyn lui avait assuré que la Tour d'Astronomie serait déserte toute l'année.

\- Dégage ! cracha Drago. Et ne t'avise pas de dire à qui que ce soit que tu m'as vu.

Il se demanda un instant si la jeune fille n'était pas un fantôme, tant elle était pâle et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il arrêta de lutter contre ses paupières qui se fermaient, en apercevant la robe de sorcière aux couleurs de Serpentard et laissa le sommeil prendre possession de lui.  
Les premiers rayons de soleil, braqués sur son visage, se chargèrent de le réveiller aux aurores. Drago se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, et expira profondément lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'était plus à Azkaban. En passant sa main sur ses vêtements pour retirer la poussière, il se souvint de la jeune fille près de la fenêtre.  
Elle n'était plus là, mais une feuile de son carnet était posée sur le sol. Drago s'en empara. Dessinée au détail près, Hermione Granger tenait entre ses mains le Rubiks'Cube résolu, d'un air soucieux.

* * *

 _ _« Les Mellisuga Helenae communiquent également en utilisant leur plumage, l'allure de leurs battements d'ailes et leur rythme cardiaque. En déployant les plumes de la gorge ou du cou et en décrivant des arcs de cercles dans les airs, ils délivrent un message sous forme de vision à son destinataire. Les Mellisuga Helenae ne parlent jamais du passé ou de l'avenir. Par le murmure et les images, c'est toujours le présent d'un ailleurs qu'ils désirent montrer. »__


	12. Chapitre Onze

**Taste me, drink my soul**  
 _Goûte-moi, bois mon âme_  
 **Show me all the things that I shouldn't know**  
Montre toutes les choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas toucher  
 **When there's a new moon on the rise**  
 _Lorsque la nouvelle lune apparaîtra_  
 **I had everything, opportunities for eternity**  
 _J'avais tout, des opportunités pour l'éternité_  
 **And I could belong to the night**  
 _Et je pouvais alors appartenir à la nuit_

 **Chapitre Onze :** Nos cicatrices en sont témoins.

 _« C'est une danse. Une danse que je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'apprendre. Une danse que je maîtrise depuis la première fois où j'ai aperçu mon image dans les yeux de mon père. J'ai eu pour partenaires des princes et des artistes affamés, des dieux grecs et des clowns. Chacun d'eux était persuadé que je me laissais conduire, mais cette danse est toujours la mienne. C'est toujours moi qui fais le premier pas, sans même devoir bouger. J'ai compris depuis longtemps que les hommes finissaient immanquablement par se retrouver devant moi. Ces animaux aussi primitifs que majestueux, leurs corps conditionnés à répondre, toute volonté cédant face à l'inévitable.  
Cette danse est la mienne et je l'ai exécutée avec finesse et abandon, dans les bras d'innombrables partenaires, seuls les visages changent. Et pendant toutes ces années, je ne me suis jamais doutée qu'un soir viendrait où la danse prendrait fin. »_

* * *

La tête soutenue par sa main gauche, Luna Lovegood contemplait rêveusement la Grande Salle, décorée à l'occasion du banquet d'Halloween. D'immenses citrouilles évidées et remplies de chandelles parsemaient la pièce, projetant sur le mur les ombres inquiétantes des centaines de chauves-souris qui virevoltaient entre le plafond magique et les tables. À la table des professeurs, Pomona Chourave et Hagrid avaient engagé une vive discussion qui semblait concerner l'entretien des citrouilles. Horace Slughorn parlait, lui aussi, en faisant de grands gestes en direction de Minerva McGonagall, qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. À en croire ses doigts qui tapotaient nerveusement la place vide à sa gauche, elle avait l'air passablement agacée.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un bruit sourd qui sortit Luna de ses pensées. Elisabeth Lewellyn remonta l'allée d'un pas vif et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards, avant de rejoindre l'estrade des professeurs et de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, à côté de la Directrice, d'un air maussade.

\- Elle est effrayante parfois, commenta Neville en se resservant du poulet. Vous avez vu ses yeux ? On dirait qu'elle a envie d'assassiner quelqu'un.

Luna reporta son attention sur la professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se tenait très raide sur son siège, comme si tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour d'un verre de vin de sureau, tandis qu'elle fusillait du regard une poignée de chauves-souris qui volaient près d'elle.

\- Je crois qu'elle ne les aime pas beaucoup, avança Luna en désignant les créatures ailées. Pourquoi Harry et Ginny ne sont pas là ?

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un léger sourire.

\- Autorisation spéciale de McGo, annonça sobrement le Gryffondor, en terminant son assiette.

* * *

Harry Potter s'accrocha au portillon qui se trouvait devant lui et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour chasser les désastreux effets secondaires qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il devait transplaner. Une main sur le ventre, il se redressa lentement et balaya les alentours du regard. Avec une étrange impression, il regarda courir le long du trottoir un petit groupe d'enfants déguisés qui riaient bruyamment. Harry sentit les doigts de Ginny se refermer autour des siens et aussitôt, la chaleur dégagée par sa paume lui apporta la sérénité dont il avait besoin.

\- Allons-y, murmura-t-il.

Ils franchirent ensemble le portillon, puis marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant l'immense silhouette figée qui s'élevait non loin d'eux. Abelforth Dumbledore, de toute sa hauteur, contemplait en silence la tombe de Kendra et Ariana Dumbledore. Sa baguette décrivit de grands cercles, jusqu'à faire apparaître une couronne de roses blanches qu'il déposa sur le granit parsemé de lichen. Il murmura quelques mots puis se détourna pour avancer en direction des deux Gryffondor.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi McGonagall a bien voulu que je t'accompagne, chuchota précipitamment Ginny.

\- Vu la propension que j'ai à attirer les ennuis, elle a jugé que tes maléfices de Chauve-Furie ne seraient pas de trop en cas de problème, rétorqua Harry en esquissant un sourire.

\- Tu ne risques pas grand-chose, surtout avec Abelforth.

\- Elle a été compréhensive, affirma-t-il. J'avais besoin de revenir ici dans des conditions plus… Normales. Quand Hermione avait été pétrifiée, elle avait eu le même genre de réaction avec Ron et moi.

\- Je vous attends devant, déclara Abelforth, qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur. Ne soyez pas trop longs, j'ai une relève à assurer dans une demie-heure.

Harry se retint de demander quel genre de relève et s'engagea dans l'allée principale du cimetière, Ginny à ses côtés. Une fois devant la tombe de James et Lily Potter, le jeune Gryffondor s'accroupit et posa une main sur la pierre de marbre blanc. Harry ferma les yeux en entendant Ginny murmurer l'inscription qui y figurait.

 _\- « Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort. »_

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne, touchant à son tour le marbre froid sous lequel reposaient les Potter. Si peu de mots et tellement de regrets à exprimer.

Ce fut Abelforth qui les rejoignit.

\- Désolé mon garçon, mais il faut y aller.

Les deux Gryffondor se redressèrent et agrippèrent chacun un bras du vieil homme. Harry jeta un dernier regard à la tombe de ses parents, puis ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, à leur arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, la surprise et la peur prirent le pas sur les sensations du transplanage. Le ciel était recouvert de nuages noirs et des éclairs colorés se concentraient sur une partie du Parc de Poudlard. Harry eût la sensation de revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, quand l'atmosphère n'était que chaos. La foudre s'amassait au même endroit et le Gryffondor se sentit envahi par un mauvais pressentiment. Il échangea un simple regard avec Ginny et ils se mirent à courir en direction du château.

\- Potter ! Tonna Abelforth, avant de s'élancer, à leur suite.

* * *

Elisabeth Lewellyn claqua derrière elle la porte de ses appartements et esquissa un mouvement de baguette rageur en direction de son calendrier. La page du mois d'octobre s'arracha des spirales qui la retenaient, avant de disparaître. Lisa avait passé une journée exécrable. Outre le fait qu'elle détestait profondément le jour d'Halloween, elle avait discuté avec le professeur Flitwick qui se faisait du souci pour Eryne. Sa fille obtenait des résultats médiocres en Sortilèges, sa magie diminuait et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour l'aider. Pour couronner le tout, il avait fallu qu'ils installent ces satanées chauves-souries pour le banquet et Minerva ne l'avait pratiquement pas quittée du regard tout au long du repas.

Elisabeth songea qu'elle serait sans doute plus efficace dans ses réflexions à tête reposée. Elle s'apprêtait à verrouiller sa fenêtre, mais perçut un léger bruit familier à travers l'entrebâillement. Lisa sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines en contemplant le minuscule oiseau au bec pointu qui virevoltait devant elle. Son plumage était d'un gris clair et sa queue d'un noir de jais, tandis que le plumage irisé de sa gorge tendait au violet foncé. _Calothorax Lucifer._ Elle eut la sensation que son pouls ralentissait. _Danger._ Le premier coup de tonnerre retentit à cet instant et le Colibri disparut du champ de vision d'Elisabeth. Celle-ci resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette et sortit en trombe de ses appartements. Elle traversa en courant le couloir qui la séparait du hall d'entrée, où la porte du château était ouverte.

Sur les marches, elle distingua Minerva McGonagall, de dos, plus figée que jamais. Elle la rejoignit sans un mot et la dévisagea dans l'espoir de sonder une réaction. Lisa n'eut pas le temps de déterminer si l'expression de la Directrice relevait de l'inquiétude ou de la consternation. Un éclair vert venait de zébrer le ciel, voilant de lumière le visage de Minerva. Le professeur Lewellyn tourna lentement son regard dans la même direction, juste à temps pour voir s'abattre un second éclair, pourpre cette fois-ci, quelque part entre la Forêt Interdite et le Lac Noir.

Comme paralysée, Elisabeth contempla le morceau de ciel qui virait au cauchemar, avec une désagréable sensation de déjà vu. Un nouvel éclair pourpre s'abattit avec force et, dans un sursaut inconscient, sa main se resserra autour du poignet de la Directrice. Ce contact eût pour effet de sortir Minerva de sa propre torpeur.

\- Albus… Lâcha-t-elle, dans un murmure, avant de se précipiter en direction de l'orage, Lisa sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la tombe de Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny et Abelforth se tenaient déjà là, leurs baguettes pointées vers le ciel perçant des halos de lumière dans les nuages noirs entassés.

 _\- Finite Incantatem !_

L'Antisort de Minerva mit fin aux éclairs. Elle garda sa baguette tendue et Lisa l'imita jusqu'à ce que les nuages se dissipent partiellement.

\- Potter, Miss Weasley, vous deviez rentrer immédiatement au château.

Abelforth leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'impuissance.

\- Professeur, articula Harry, la baguette de Sureau… Elle n'est plus là.

La Directrice serra les dents et poussa un soupir imperceptible en posant son regard sur le corps d'Albus Dumbledore, constatant effectivement que la baguette ne se trouvait plus entre ses mains jointes.

\- Je reconnais que c'est inquiétant, Potter, je vais en informer immédiatement le Ministre de la Magie afin que le coupable soit retrouvé. Néanmoins, je pense que vous pouvez être tranquille, étant donné que vous êtes le Maître de cette baguette, celui qui s'en est emparé aura du mal à s'en servir.

Harry acquiesça d'un air sombre, tandis que le regard de Ginny s'agrandissait.

\- Harry… Neville t'a désarmé par surprise la semaine dernière…

Le Professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche de stupeur puis s'efforça de retrouver au plus vite une contenance. Elle se tourna vers les deux Gryffondor.

\- Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. Allez réveiller Granger, Weasley et Longdubat. Abelforth, si vous voulez bien les accompagner.

Le vieil homme hocha brièvement la tête. Minerva attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés pour s'adresser à Lisa.

\- J'ai besoin de toi aussi. Et de Malefoy.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a…

\- Je sais qu'il était en mission à ce moment-là, mais j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec lui.

Elisabeth reprit la route du Château sans un bruit, tandis que le Professeur McGonagall faisait jaillir de sa baguette un chat argenté.

\- Quelqu'un s'est emparé de la baguette de Sureau. La foudre s'est abattue près de la tombe d'Albus, des éclairs comme je n'en avais pas vu depuis la Première Guerre. Je crois que nous n'en avons pas encore terminé.

Le Patronus inclina sa tête comme en signe de compréhension et s'enfuit dans la nuit, pour aller délivrer son message.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall releva ses lunettes sur son crâne en se redressant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Les directeurs des Quatre Maisons étaient présents, ainsi que les élèves qu'elle avait demandé. Après avoir récapitulé les faits, Neville Longdubat venait de leur annoncer qu'il n'avait jamais désarmé Harry et un silence de mort s'était installé.

\- Je cultive des asphodèles dans la serre numéro six pour le cours de Botanique, depuis trois semaines, tous les soirs après le repas. C'est à cette heure-là qu'elles sont le plus réceptives.

Le Professeur Chourave confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire de vous justifier Longdubat, répondit calmement la Directrice. Quelqu'un a pris votre apparence pour désarmer Potter, ce même quelqu'un qui est probablement en possession de la baguette de Sureau à présent, et pire, dans l'enceinte du château. Horace, auriez-vous l'amabilité d'aller vérifier vos réserves de Polynectar ?

Slughorn acquiesça et quitta le bureau directorial, l'air angoissé.

\- Filius, Pomona, j'aimerais que vous renforciez la sécurité du Château et du Parc. Abelforth, si vous pouviez prévenir les membres de l'Ordre, ce serait d'une grande aide.

\- J'ai la relève à assurer, objecta ce dernier.

\- Je me charge de la relève, assura le Professeur McGonagall.

A leur tour, les trois sorciers sortirent du bureau.

\- Quant à vous, reprit-elle en s'adressant aux Gryffondors, je vous recommande la plus grande prudence et…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Lisa qui paraissait légèrement essoufflée.

\- Je dois y retourner, annonça-t-elle. Besoin de soins en urgence.

\- De soins pour _lui_ ? Demanda Minerva en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, répondit-elle, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil aux cinq étudiants qui la dévisageait.

\- Qui ça _lui_ ? Lança Ron, avec un air suspicieux.

\- Taisez-vous Weasley, ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua la Directrice. Tu ne peux pas y retourner, j'ai besoin de tous les Professeurs ce soir.

\- Minerva, il n'y a presque plus d'essence de Murlap et je ne laisserai pas deux bé…

\- De quelles compétences a-t-il besoin ? Coupa sèchement le Professeur McGonagall.

\- Sortilèges. Potions, ajouta Lisa après avoir repris son souffle.

La colère qu'Elisabeth ressentait à ce moment-même envers la Directrice se changea rapidement en surprise, lorsqu'elle constata que tous les regards convergeaient vers la même personne. _Hermione Granger._

* * *

 **Citation du début de chapitre :** Fiona Goode, AHS, Saison 3, Episode 3

 **Paroles de chanson :** You make me wanna die – The Pretty Reckless

 **Titre :** We're marchin' on – One Republic

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, après cette longue absence de ma part.

J'en profite pour m'excuser, certain(e)s d'entre vous le savent mais j'ai beaucoup d'écrits professionnels à rendre dans le cadre de ma formation, ce qui m'oblige à repousser les écrits de cette fanfiction. Vous le savez aussi, Birds' Whisper me tient beaucoup à coeur et je passe beaucoup de temps dessus, à faire des recherches et établir des chronologies pour essayer de rester le plus cohérente et le plus près possible du monde inventé par JK Rowling, tout en chamboulant le tout à ma sauce !

J'avais d'ailleurs déjà établi une chronologie du passé et du futur de ma fanfiction, mais qui s'est perdue quand mon ordinateur m'a lâchée fin 2015.. Bref ! Trêve de blabla ! Je vais rentrer dans l'année de mon diplôme, ce qui me laissera certainement encore moins de temps pour avancer dans cette fiction que je me refuse à bâcler. Je vais donc essayer d'avancer le plus loin possible cet été dans l'espoir de vous publier des suites plus régulièrement dans les mois à venir.

Portez-vous bien,

C.


End file.
